Naruto's Story
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Summary Inside. Sharingan Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Equipped with the blood of an Uchiha from a distant line, watch as Naruto Uzumaki takes his rightful place in the ninja world while he creates and learns techniques along the way that he didn't in Canon without the help of his sensei's.

Strong Sharingan Naruto.

Naruto Harem.

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Chapter One xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>*CRASH!*<p>

A figure crashed through a fence by the punch of an enraged pink haired Genin with green eyes and a blossoming figure. She was only 13 and she just rejected yet another date from Naruto Uzumaki, her baka of a team mate that she absolutely _hated. _At best, he was just a tool for her to use but he didn't need to know that. She turned around with a huff and a flick of her hair and walked away from the wreckage with a sway of her hips that showed her fine ass that she was sure attracted some boy's; why shouldn't it? She worked hard to make it this way for her precious Sasuke-kun.

The figure that just got out of the wreckage was none other than Naruto Uzumaki and unknown to nobody in the village, _Uchiha_. That's right, he had a dormant Uchiha bloodline from either his mother or his father of which he didn't know.

He had found out about this little information when he accidentally stumbled into the forest of death and was being chased and nearly killed by one of the forest's animals and since then, he had been trying to learn everything about the sharingan. He learnt about its copy abilities – something he capitalized on – its Illusionary abilities and it's other abilities like the Amaterasu or the Tsukuyomi after reading about the legend of Madara Uchiha who was the most powerful Uchiha in all the elemental nations then tragedy struck two years later.

At the age of 9, the Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. He knew that it would be selfish of him but he was glad that Sasuke was the only Uchiha left so he wouldn't have to deal with the rest of the stuck up pricks of the clan and during the night of the massacre due to a small observation with his Sharingan, once he found out that someone was collecting the eyes of the dead clan with the already activated Sharingan, he wanted to kill that person but then he thought about something he read from a shrine that only Uchiha could enter; once their eyes reach a certain level, they start to slowly experience blindness if overused and the only way to overcome it is to have a fellow clan members eyes that had already activated that level transplanted into your eyes, a practice that disturbed him greatly but he had no choice in order not to succumb to the blindness, he removed a pair of eyes from a dead Uchiha and pocketed it before he quickly left the area – he didn't have a way to find out if said Uchiha had already activated the fourth level of the Sharingan but he just hoped – and placed the eyes in his freezer and since then, the eyes have been kept safe.

When he got into a genin squad with Sasuke and Sakura he thought that it would be awesome seeing as he got into a team with his crush and fellow clan member but he regretted it since they always belittled him at every turn only fueling his darkness only even if it's a little – unknown to him – and he was upset when their sensei always turned a blind eye to it but it wasn't that surprising seeing as it was that same sensei that hadn't taught them a thing since they were on the team but he was lucky to grab some moves from Kakashi using his Sharingan, moves like **the Shushin, Water Dragon, Grand Tsunami and Chidori.** He was also able to copy his sensei's water walking as well when they were on that mission from wave.

Speaking of wave mission, that was a week ago; he fought an ice user named Haku who was under the guardianship of Zabuza. He met her in the forest a week before the main fight and he had to admit, he was really happy when they got close the five days he visited her. They exchanged a few life stories and started to feel drawn to each other until the point where he asked her out and they had the most amazing date, he even forgot about Sakura there. But then he had to fight her and that was the most difficult thing that he had done in his life seeing as he was forced to kill the one he loved and when he told Haku this, she burst with joy but it was only brief before she had to take a hit for 'her master' something that enraged him but unknown to him, it was the trigger he needed to unlock the fourth level of his Sharingan, the Mangekyō: it was a four sided pinwheel with the ends joining together in a circle making the spinning effect look like a whirlpool and the outline with a diameter of each being 0. 25 centimeters, black – think a four sided version of Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan.

He brutally and singlehandedly got rid of the army behind Gatō but not before while Zabuza took care of Gatō and Naruto was lucky he deactivated the Sharingan as he was done with the massacre because he didn't want any unwanted questions. He was the one that proceeded to bury his only one comfort of life but as he was about to bury her, a voice in his head told him that he could help Haku but it was at a price and it was then he was introduced to the Kyuubi no Yoko.

After moments of arguing, Naruto finally relented before doing as he was told and placed his hand over Haku and watched as red chakra slowly leaked from his hand into the hole where Haku was pierced and slowly it started to close up until it was healed completely and as he felt a heartbeat, he was relieved that Haku was alive but saddened that she had to now share his burden even if she had only one tail of chakra in her. Though he was glad that Kakashi didn't notice the buildup of Chakra so he took Haku to a cave he found and stood by her side until she woke up and he didn't care how long it took.

The week following that, Naruto decided to increase the level of his weights. Each weight; the two wrist bands he had on was 70 kilos each and the leg weights he had on was 100 kilos each so he increased them 120 each and 200 each respectively and he knew that it would take time before he got used to them – yes all this time he had been fighting with weights unknown to his team mates and neglectful sensei – and since he came back to Haku, she registered into the medic program under a civilian while he continued his ninja carrier though both were still secretly dating unknown to others and even if he hated it, he had to keep his act up with Sakura.

Naruto told Haku about his dream to become Hokage and how this village would thrive under his ruling but thanks to some advice from his girlfriend, an advice he reluctantly agreed to, he now had to not only find a way to get more wives to avoid the trouble of the CRA that the council is sure to place him under but with a stamina like he's, even though she was technically a Jinchuuriki, she still wouldn't be able to keep up with him when they eventually do have sex but it did give him the green light to date other girls hence why he was pestering Sakura, though he did think that he had better options.

Walking down the street, he saw a shop with the name Yamanaka and one thought crossed his head, Ino. He had to admit, Ino was by far prettier than Sakura and she honestly had more to look at than Sakura – but Sakura was no pushover.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop," Ino greeted as she heard the bell ring until she looked to see that it was a dazed Naruto walking in and she immediately had to fight down a blush as she thought of how cute he looked.

"Hey Ino, are you busy right now?" Naruto casually asked moments after he noticed that he was in the shop and he had to admit, Ino did look really good in what she had on today – a white round neck loose blouse with a flower design on the chest and a pair of black biker shorts - it brought out her figure really nicely.

"No why?"

"Well, I'm not really doing anything and I'm incredibly bored." Naruto said as he was inspecting some flowers "I was wondering if you want to hang out."

"As long as we don't go for Ramen." Ino said still surprised that he was here asking _her _out. "Why are you asking me though?"

"What's wrong with hanging around one of the prettiest girls our age in Konoha?"

Ino blushed before she schooled herself and frowned "Is that the only reason why?" she asked.

Naruto just laughed at what she was assuming "No, no, I'm not one of _those _guys." He said before he spoke in a softer tone "I just felt like I should get to know you, I know that we haven't been friends lately but I would like that to change."

Ino's eyes softened before she smiled "I could use a new friend." She said before turning the sign from open to close and walking around the corner "The only friends I have are big boned and lazy." She said before she had a sad look as Naruto lead her through the open doors "I used to be friends with Sakura but the _Uchiha _ruined it."

Naruto was surprised at the way she hissed out the word Uchiha and put two and asked "I thought that you were an Uchiha fan girl."

"I used to be but after glancing in his head I immediately changed my preferences." Ino said with a blush as she glanced at Naruto, something he caught.

Naruto hummed before he told Ino to follow him. Ino, curious, followed his lead before they were in a forest that she was sure was a training ground. She was about to ask what they were doing here when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder before everything else blurred.

Naruto entered his apartment with a smile knowing that he and Ino spent a good time together this afternoon. As he opened the door, he smelled something cooking and he followed the smell to the kitchen before seeing his Haku-chan wearing one of his shirts as a blouse under an apron in front of the cooker.

He snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind before licking her ear making her shiver in pleasure leaning back against the touch she felt from him.

"Naruto-kun, not here…" she tried to say but she was spun around and dragged over to a table where Naruto started to kiss her with all the lust she could muster; hanging out with Ino whose outfit was revealing could make someone work out quite a sweat from resisting jumping her on the street.

Haku turned out the cooker before she wrapped her legs around Naruto and continued from where they left off before Naruto shushined her to their room before activating the silencing seals and throwing her on the bed.

"I think I'm ready." Haku said between kisses making Naruto smirk before he removed his jacket and tee shirt leaving only his black wrist bands on and ripping off Haku's shirt revealing her pale skin underneath approving the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt as he was enjoying the firm yet soft feel of her D-cup breasts once he grabbed them causing her to moan in pleasure.

_-: Lemon Scene :-_

_(Post it Later)_

_-: Lemon Scene end :-_

_One month Later_

Naruto was standing on the lake around his new compound that he and Haku got two weeks ago with the money they 'liberated' from Gatō's mansion after he was killed. It was bigger than the Uchiha compound and had more security than the Uchiha clan. Naruto also used what he learned from seals to add more security seals around the perimeter of the compound alerting him of any intruder and he was happy that he was able to stop a few entries to his home.

The main building was as bigger than the Hokage tower and that was the building he and Haku were leaving at as it was the clan head's home and when people asked who owned the building, Haku would just go and reply that it's under the ownership of a new clan.

He was currently in his boxers, wristbands and leg weights as he made a cross seal and built up his chakra,

"**Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"**

Ten clones surrounded him in a circle all wearing the same attire standing on the lake as well looking at him with a smirk before Naruto got into his fighting style, the Gōken – Yes he knows about that fighting style as he once spied on Gai and Lee's Taijutsu sparring with his sharingan and copied their style and his policy was 'If you copy, you must master it' somewhat similar to Itachi's policy as he too saw the Sharingan as a tool – the other clones followed suit as well before waiting for a silent signal.

Just as a drop of water dripping from a leaf dropped on the ground, a clone disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto with his leg stretched going in for a spinning Taijutsu kick;

"**Konoha Senpū! (Leaf Whirlwind!)"** The clone yelled as he gave Naruto a double spinning kick but Naruto ducked under the first kick and back flipped under the second landing on the lake with impressive chakra control and he heard from behind him another cry.

"**Dynamic Entry!"**

Naruto shushined behind the clone that was throwing that kick redirecting it's course to aim another clone causing it to disappear leaving only nine clones alive.

Naruto weaved through one handed hand-signs at an impressive speed and gathered water from the surrounding environment and screamed, "**Sensatsu Suishō (One thousand Needles of Death!)"**

Needles formed around Naruto before it shot towards the clones surrounding him killing three instantly but the rest were lucky to dodge and two were already weaving through handsigns with one slightly longer than the other,

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu)"**

"**Raiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki! (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Tornado!)"**

Two dragons formed with their respective elements, lightning and water and merged together into one really big dragon that went straight to Naruto who heard the clones scream out,

"**Collaboration: Gensoryū Kōgeki (Elemental Dragon Attack!)"**

Naruto went through hand signs quickly used the shushin jutsu again evading the attack as it hit the spot he was previously on creating an electrical charge in the lake that got rid of some clones leaving only 3 alive. Naruto then appeared in front of one giving it a kick sending it flying to the sky distracting the other two giving Naruto the chance to appear on the side of one clone giving it a roundhouse kick to the side before disappearing again.

The clone on the sky recovered and was looking for Naruto and said blonde appeared above the clone giving it a drop kick sending it crashing hard into the lake making it disappear leaving two clones left. Naruto disappeared again and the clones got together backing each other looking left and right for the original noticing the thickness of the air around them.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist Jutsu!)"**

The air thickened even more and both clones closed their eyes opening them revealing two pairs of fully matured Sharingan eyes. The eyes scanned through the mist looking for their target but all they could see was chakra everywhere but one clone noticed some chakra gathering more in a specific place and immediately jumped out of the way,

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!)"**

Now it was only one clone left and it had its Sharingan activated looking left and right for Naruto Prime before he felt a lightening hand stab right through him and looked down to see Naruto smirking back at him before he flexed his hand and lightening surged through the clones body making it disappear.

Naruto deactivated the Hidden mist jutsu before he turned around but he froze as he felt a buildup in chakra and a drop in temperature;

"**Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Ice Mirrors)" **

Naruto was suddenly surrounded by mirrors of Ice with images of Haku appearing in each of them with a smirk on her face as she brought out a senbon needles. Naruto smirked back with a little panting and activated his Sharingan as he crouched in a ready stance calling on his reserves with permission of course.

* * *

><p>Naruto was eating his favorite meal in a stand while he was thinking of creating his very first move – something that he had been doing this past week - and what he wanted it to do when he looked down in the bowl of ramen and saw a spiral. Then and there he had an idea of what he wanted, a move that grinds, oh the limitless possibilities…<p>

"What if I was to take the shape transformation of my chakra and combine it with my nature affinities?" Naruto mumbled to himself "But then I would have to create a technique based on shape transformation first."

Naruto paid for his meal and walked with a thinking face ignoring the box that was moving behind him as he briefly thought about Kakashi's move "No, that's chakra manipulation and he uses hand seals to make that Jutsu." He said as he shook his head "I want one that's both seal less and less time consuming when casting but what shape would I want it to take?"

Looking up to a lamp, Naruto smiled as he had an idea and he quickly rushed to a store and bought a bucket balloons twice that had three times the diameter of a normal baseball and sealed it in a scroll. He then saw plastic balls the same size and bought a bucket just the same size before he left the store with a smile on his face,

"Time to go home and practice." He said but then he stopped a minute before frowning again what exactly was he going _to do_? If he wanted a technique that grinds the inside of his opponent's body then he was going to need water as he couldn't think of another alternative as water could easily help him; he was so glad he bought those water balloons.

Walking into a corner, he looked left and right to see that there was nobody around before he performed a seal less Shushin and left the area much to the amazement of the plastic brick that followed him to the corner.

Their boss was just _so awesome._

* * *

><p>Holding the filled up water balloon on his hand, Naruto concentrated on trying to spin the water using only chakra so that the balloon would pop. He knew that it sounded simple but it wasn't because he just spent the last <em>three hours <em>trying to pop this balloon and it wasn't even time for his meeting yet.

He sighed before he looked up and saw a messenger bird circling the village meaning that the Jounin were probably having a meeting right now which he didn't care about. He missed Haku though as he remembered the wonderful sex they had the night before as they remembered that it was a stressful day for both of them with Kakashi drilling him and his teammates on team work exercise and Haku working in the busy hospital. He still wondered why he was on a team with a neglectful sensei, an emo, and his fan girl but then he remembered he had to endure for just a bit because one month from now was the Chunin exams and he was going to use that as an opportunity to leave his team.

Looking at his watch, he saw that time had flown by and it was nearly time for his meeting with his sensei and his team so he picked up a water balloon and sunshined to his team training background where he saw that he was early. Hopping on the branch above him, Naruto concentrated on his task ignoring when his team mates arrived.

_Two hours later_

Sasuke and Sakura were growing increasingly frustrated of their late sensei and their idiot of a team mate. For Sasuke, he saw that the more time he wastes doing nothing, the more time his brother uses to get stronger and stronger thus making it nearly impossible for the thirteen year old Uchiha to beat him. While he was glad that he unlocked his sharingan in that wave mission, he was still upset at the lack of Jutsu he received from Kakashi, he was his teacher damn it so why the stalling?

If this village keeps on stalling his quest for ultimate power and revenge against his brother, then he would just leave and go somewhere else and he knew that they wouldn't _dare _put him in the Bingo book as he was the last _Loyal _Uchiha in the village. Sakura was useless to him and Naruto was only used as a measuring stick to see where his progress stands and a tool in helping him unlock the ultimate level of his sharingan, _the Mangekyō_ as he remembered his brother's words;

"_To achieve this level of your sharingan, you must kill your best friend just as I have done; and when you have these eyes, come and face me little brother…"_

Thinking about Itachi made Sasuke growl in rage unknowingly activating his sharingan. If Naruto doesn't work out, then he had already started making contingency plans in the form of a purple haired fan girl.

Sakura instead of thinking about where she was heading with the way she was acting was instead focusing on how cool Sasuke-kun was. Ever since she was young and Sasuke saved her from a group of bullies, she had fallen from him and formed a rivalry with her once best friend, Ino. They both had the same goals, be the woman Sasuke wants and be there to comfort his needs whenever he demands it and with that set, Sakura went out to make her body perfect for the day Sasuke would want to ravish her.

At first she wanted to start dieting but then she realized that if she did at a young age she wouldn't be able to have her 'goods' grow in time so with advice from her mother, she set up a diet and exercise program that was sure to give her the fitness she desired not only to sway Sasuke but to sway other men as well so that she could get whatever she wanted for free or at a discount price should the owner of a shop be a male but the reaction she got wasn't what she wanted.

First, she hadn't grabbed Sasuke's attention like she intended to do and second, she only grabbed a few unwanted male attentions with Naruto Uzumaki being a prime example. Speaking of Naruto Uzumaki, ever since they got back from wave he has been acting weird. He disappears sometimes and spends less time with the team, not that they were spending time with each other in the first place. She even had to admit, his date requests had reduced and he was starting to wise up a bit but she was sure that he would go back to the way he was and annoy her constantly as he always does even though she did feel a slight form of loss whenever he didn't ask her on a date immediately after she gets rejected by Sasuke.

*Pop*

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said as he just arrived with a Shushin and just as he was about to give an excuse he was interrupted by Sakura and Naruto's yell.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Wait, where was Naruto?

"*POP!* GAH!"

A body fell down from the branch of the tree that they were all underneath and looking closer, they saw that it was the wet body of Naruto Uzumaki in his hideous jumpsuit.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped at the blonde as he got up from the fall "Where the hell were you?!"

Sakura proceeded to punch Naruto like she usually does, only to look in shock as Naruto leaned to the side making her hand pass through nothing but air.

"Hatake-sensei, why are you late?"

Raising an eyebrow at the formality, Kakashi smiled and presented them with news "I've got good news."

This sparked his Genin's interest, even Sakura who was about to strike Naruto once again. So he continued as he brought out three papers that looked like forms "In my hands are registration forms for each of you," Kakashi explained "these forms are to register you for the incoming chunin exams the following month so that gives us time to prepare…"

"What are you going to teach us?" Sakura asked with a curious look knowing that both her team mates had probably signed the form prompting her to do the same later on.

"Oh I can't teach all three of you at the same time as you might be fighting against each other in the finals so this is how we're going to do it." Kakashi looked at Sasuke "Sasuke is going to train with me since he's already unlocked his Sharingan. I could help walk him through its use while throwing a few extra things here and there." He saw Sasuke smirk before he looked at Sakura "You on the other hand with your amazing chakra control could be either a medic nin or a Genjutsu specialist so I'm going to ask one of my colleagues to teach you in the art so that you can be strong enough to face challenging opponents."

"But what about Naruto?" Sakura asked as she noticed that Kakashi hadn't given him a trainer. Sasuke was also curious as to who Naruto was going to get as a personal trainer so he listened in only to be surprised at Kakashi's sombre look.

"Naruto's chakra control if not mastered could be dangerous for both himself and everyone around him," Kakashi said with a straight face "So this month, I would advise you Naruto to use it to master your chakra control before we can start with the basic training."

"..."

Naruto just stared at Kakashi with wide eyes as he couldn't believe what his sensei just said and he purposely didn't turn to see the looks he was receiving from his team mates but before he could speak, Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder before he disappeared with a Shushin with the Uchiha.

Sakura looked to her blonde haired teammate knowing how much he wanted to train with them and actual training too but to see him get shoved to the side like that was just wrong, even for him.

"Naruto…"

Naruto just disappeared in a leaf shushin surprising Sakura who asked herself "Since when could he do that?"

_Later_

Naruto was standing in front of the village gate as he was inspecting the mission he received from the mission hall he got as he henged his clone to look like Kakashi so that he could be able to pick a high ranking mission.

"Chakra control, yeah right." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked passed the gate ignoring the gate guards who also ignored him as well while he inspected the mission specs.

_Mission Type: Assassination_

_Rank: A_

_Mission Specs: The Land of Steel has been suffering from poverty at the hands of the Tyrant, __Kōchi Kōkatsu. He alone is single handedly responsible for various high level ninja and is seen to be very brutal and sadistic. He will stop at _Nothing _to get what he wants._

_Mission, kill Kōchi Kōkatsu._

Hmm, assassination, not bad and considering the track records on this guy and the list of people he killed, he was sure that he would find this mission to be most satisfying. Next stop, Land of Steel.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

I love long reviews and I already have something planned for this story. I hope you all loved this chapter and remember, flamers will be reported.

Sorry for this short note.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note**__: _After some consideration I have decided that I need a Co-author/BETA for this story. I am really busy with all my others and I have to start writing the next chapter for my Naruto/DBZ crossover, Uzumaki Tsube. Those who are interested should PM me and we will talk about future plans for this story.

Another thing I want to talk about is the way I wrote Chapter one without explaining some things first. Okay here's what you all need to know;

Haku is female and she is alive, something that Sasuke and Sakura don't know along with her identity so they wouldn't know that she was the one that attacked them in wave giving her an automatic green light.

Second, Naruto will be more mature though sometimes he will have his perverted moments like any man will and since Haku practically gave him the green light, well, he can go wild if he wants. He is currently as strong as an average ANBU and already has his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, expect some use of it later on who knows? It might eventually upgrade into a Rinnegan.

Third, he will start to reveal his strength in the Chunin exams because of the way Kakashi treated him in the last chapter. He wants to show Kakashi what he missed out on and at the same time try to make Sasuke jealous.

_**Warning**__: _Naruto WILL have his dark moments in this story and some of them involve mind control once he figures out the special trait of his Mangekyou sharingan - remember, it has Shisui's Sharingan design, only with the addition of Kakashi's too. It will have Shisui's and Kakashi's sharingan ability; just thought I might clear that up.

_**Disclaimer**__: _I do not own Naruto at all.

The extra Sharingan eyes that Naruto has stored in his freezer is still available for him and don't worry about it having to be related to Naruto before he could have access to it's ability, I have a way around that small issues.

* * *

><p><strong>xXx Chapter Two xXx<strong>

* * *

><p><em>One month later<em>

Sakura was standing in front of the door to the academy where she and her team mates would take the Chunin exams wearing what she normally does while she thought about what she learnt during the month.

She was at first annoyed with the way her teacher, Kurenai, was teaching her because of how mean it was. She was supposed to go easy on her as she was her student but after a stern talking to three days later, she started to appreciate why she was being taught like that and it started to show on her character. For the first two weeks, she studied the basics of Genjutsu under Kurenai who was glad to accept her as a student because of the progress she was making but then she had her own team of Genin to teach as well leaving Sakura for the remaining two weeks causing her to focus on the advice of her sensei.

She also wondered how Naruto was doing seeing as he was denied proper teaching from someone who preaches about teamwork but she knew that he could take care of himself if the missions she had been on with him were any indication and also his use of the shushin; something that she was sure that she would have a talk about with him later on to find out what else he had been hiding and she had just the Genjutsu to use to force it out of him but unfortunately, she saw no trace of him this past month.

Sasuke was another issue she wondered about. How was he doing? Is he training hard enough? Will he finally notice her strength to pay attention to her? Questions like these and more began to plague her thought on the Uchiha but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps and saw who was coming.

Speak of the Devil.

Sasuke was walking down to the door of the academy where he saw Sakura standing eagerly waiting for him much to his annoyance. He had thought that this one month away from the team would make Sakura less focused on him and more focused on her ninja carrier but unfortunately, he had thought wrong.

This past month for him had been nothing but training with Kakashi. He learned new jutsu from him after finding out what his elemental affinities are – fire and lightening – and he was proud to say that he got stronger with the amount of jutsu he had in his arsenal but he knew that it wasn't enough, so Kakashi proceeded to teach in Taijutsu as well helping him improve his sharingan and getting his body used to enemies with superior speeds.

Sasuke though felt small pity for Naruto as he had no one to train him for the month that just passed. He would have to look for a more reliable measuring stick seeing as Naruto would be lower than he right now and he had to do it soon as he still had his goal of avenging his clan in mind. So with that, he leaned on the wall of the academy building and closed his eyes while he folded his arms over his chest.

Meanwhile

Said blonde in question was just putting on the finishing touches to his clothing. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and a short sleeve dark orange turtle neck open jacket with the Uzumaki swirl at the mid back of it while from the outer upper half of the swirl was black up till the collars. Both sleeve of his jacket had a thick black mark drawn from its end up to its shoulder as is the area where the zipper of the jacket was placed; painted black from the end of the jacket up to the collar of the jacket – think a short sleeved version of his shippuden jacket with only the sleeves being different in design – and underneath the jacket he wore a black short sleeve shirt. On his arms however, he wore fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps (like the one Menma wore in road to Ninja) – he still had his leg and wrist weight's on though.

Tightening his belt on his trousers, Naruto got one good look at the mirror of himself and looked in the reflection to see a sheathed Katana hanging over a picture of him and Haku and a separate one of He and Ino. He knew that he didn't have time to think fondly of the Katana he got from the land of steel as a reward for saving their village so he went out of the master bedroom of his house walking into the front lawn of his clan compound before he disappeared in a soundless leaf shushin appearing on the building where he crouched and spotted his team mates standing seemingly waiting for him.

He then stood straight and jumped from the roof and landed silently on the ground in front of the academy door startling his team mates but as they got a closer look on who was crouching down in front of them, they saw that it was Naruto who had a serious look on his eyes.

Naruto stood straight and turned around walking into the building not even saying high to his team mates or asking them how they did, an attitude that surprised both of them but they chose not to point it out and instead follow him into the building as well though Sasuke was pissed that Naruto was the one leading.

Walking up the stairs, Naruto and his team came up a room that had the sign, '301' pasted on it. He raised his gloved hand indicating for Sasuke to stay silent as he knew that he wanted to blurt out something stupid and they walked forward ignoring the genin that were surrounding that door who were looking at the three strangely especially one bowl hair cut guy.

As they entered another room that connected to the hall they were leading to, Sasuke had enough and grabbed Naruto by his collar and forcibly threw the blonde on the wall beside them and snarled into Naruto's face much to the worry of their other team mate.

"Why did you stop me from pointing out the Genjutsu?"

"Seriously?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "That's the question you want to ask? No 'hi how are you or what did you learn over the month?'"

"Answer me!" Sasuke demanded but then a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"If this is how you treat your friend's Uchiha, then I wouldn't want to be your enemy."

The three turned to see a teen about their age standing tall in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers and bandages on his arm; he also had a bowl haired cut with wide round eyes and a pair of really thick eyebrows looking at them with a strange look on his face but then he continued to speak,

"Sasuke Uchiha, I am here to fight you!"

"Why would I want to waste my time in fighting someone like you?"

"Because, I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the Uchiha clan." The green clad Shinobi explained with a determined face "Plus…"

Sakura started to move backwards in fear at the look he was giving her and then the weirdest thing happened, he blew a kiss to her causing her to trip and fall knocking herself out for a short while much to the disappointment of the green clad shinobi before he turned back to Sasuke with a determined look on his face.

"Challenging the Uchiha name." Sasuke said closing his eyes as he let go of Naruto turning to the green clad shinobi fully "You must be a fool to think that you will get away with this." He then got into the centre of his room "Prepare yourself!"

The bowl cut shinobi got into his training stance while Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style silently coping a feel on her generous ass while she wasn't conscious before he jumped over to the balcony and rested her on the wall checking her temperature through her forehead.

"My name is Rock Lee and I'll say this now." Sasuke got into his fighting stance "You can not defeat me because I am the strongest Genin in the Leaf!"

Naruto had to suppress a snort when he heard that declaration still waiting for Sakura to wake up _'Strongest, yeah right' _He thought _'You wouldn't be so bold when I shove a Spiralling Ring down your ass.' _He thought but he knew where this fight was headed because he spied on Lee and Gai's training session when he was small.

Sasuke scoffed at the declaration before activating his sharingan making Lee smirk in anticipation,

"Ahh, the famous Sharingan, I see that you are not holding back." He said before he bent his knees forward "Good, neither will I."

Sasuke didn't know what hit him as one second he was standing and the next, he was sent flying with Lee standing on his previous spot with his hand stretched.

'_My sharingan couldn't stop it?' _Sasuke thought in wonder as he recovered by flipping and landing on his two feet with a crouch. Looking left and right, he tried to spot out the green clad shinobi but was unprepared for the surprise kick from the back sending him flying forward.

Lee appeared in front of Sasuke before kicking his body up in the sky sending the Uchiha skyward before he appeared behind the Uchiha with his arms on his two sides.

Naruto was snapped to attention at the move Lee was about to do so he got prepared by brandishing a Kunai in his hand.

"I use neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu if that is what you are wondering." Lee said from behind the Uchiha before he spread both his hand "I use Taijutsu!"

His bandages loosened from his hand and Sasuke knew that he was going to get hurt if he couldn't do anything but the problem was that he couldn't will his body to _move._

"Your eye might be able to see me coming but your body is simply not used to my speed." He grabbed Sasuke in a hug from behind with his bandages mostly loose "Prepare to be defeated!"

Naruto threw his Kunai with precision at a string of bandage that attached itself to the wall forcing Lee to stop whatever he was doing and pulling him down to the ground while Sasuke was saved by Naruto who jumped behind him and caught his body before landing it safely on the ground.

Sasuke who was wiping the blood from his mouth pushed Naruto away not willing to show gratitude to this act before standing and looking at Lee who was fastening his bandages.

"What do you think you were doing using that move on an ally before the actual exams?" Naruto asked Lee who looked as if he was not paying attention "Did you know that you will be severly punished should you have succeeded and not only will that be added to your record but I am sure your sensei will be disappointed."

At the mention of his sensei Lee froze before he started crying anime tears like a waterfall knowing how this youthful ninja was correct in his analysis.

"OH GAI-SENSEI FORGIVE ME!" Lee cried "MY FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN NOT EVEN BEGIN TO MATCH HIS!"

"DO NOT FRET LEE FOR THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WITH BRIGHTER FLAMES THAN I" A voice said and Naruto and Sasuke turned to see an older version of the teen that just fought Sasuke.

"Holy…" Naruto mumbled in shock but then got confused as the sensei punched his student sending him to the wall.

"SENSEI…!"

"OHH LEE, THAT'S ENOUGH, THERE'S NO NEED TO SAY IT!" Gai hugged his student as they were both crying anime tears "THAT'S WHAT YOUTH IS ALL ABOUT!"

"You are too nice sensei." Lee said to his teacher as they both stood facing each other.

"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules, your punishment…" Gai paused before he looked at his student with a smile showing his white teeth "Will take place after the exams."

"Hai!"

"500 Laps around the practice range!"

"Hai!"

Naruto, Sasuke and the now rejuvenated Sakura all had a large sweat drop at the back of their head watching the interaction between sensei and student but then the sensei turned here with a strange look on his face,

"Hey guys, how's Kakashi doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Know him…?" Gai asked with his thumb pointing to his chest before he appeared behind the three students much to their shock except for Naruto who was just pretending to be shocked "People refer to us as eternal rivals!"

"50 wins, 49 losses…" Gai continued with his eyes closed recounting all the winnings he had against Kakashi "I'm stronger than Kakashi!"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei is the best!"

"Sorry about my student," Gai apologized for Lee "It won't happen again." before he turned to Lee and saluted his student "Good luck Lee!" he left the arena.

"Sasuke, Sakura, lets get out of here, we've already wasted more than enough time." Naruto suddenly said with a serious face much to the surprise of his team mates at how his mood changed quickly and before they could say anything, Naruto started to move away from them heading to the exam hall where he would take the first test only to be blocked by a set of double doors.

"So I see you three made it…" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of his students looking at them with an eye smile "Remember what I taught you and I'm sure you'll do great out there."

"Yeah, like you taught me anything." Naruto mumbled to himself before he ignored Kakashi and walked into the room making his team mates wonder what has been up with Naruto lately.

Kakashi motioned for the other two to enter while he was wondering what was up with his blonde haired student "I guess I would have to train him when he's done with the chunin exams." he mumbled to himself before he shrugged and left in a shushin.

* * *

><p><em>Team 7<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke had felt a chill run through their spine as they walked through the doors following Naruto's lead and looking in the room, they figured out why. Every corner of the room contained ninjas of different villages with different looks glaring at the two of them and if they had to guess, they were releasing a healthy amount of killer intent. Turning to Naruto to see why he hadn't crumpled in fear, they were surprised to see him not in their front.<p>

Looking left and right, they finally spotted him leaning on the wall with his hands crossed over his chest and his head bowed down and they were surprised at the intensity of the gase he was giving the room. If they didn't know any better, they would have guessed that he was scoping out the threats.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was doing exactly just that as he looked around the room spotting the most dangerous teams he could find. There was the team from grass with that weird girl who was playing with her tongue looking at his team mates; looking left, he also spotted the Rock Lee and what he guessed was his team mates and judging by how strong Lee was, he wouldn't put it passed them to be just as strong or if not, stronger; so that's two teams. and finally, there was the team from Suna with that red haired boy who was leaking KI like it was an everyday thing and for some reason, he felt a sense of familiarity with him, more like a sense of kinship, hmm, would have to figure out why.

"...Uzumaki Naruto." He heard his name being called and he saw a silver haired glasses wearing teen holding a card on his hand among a deck of cards about to read something to the gathered curious genin. Naruto stretched his hand and thought _'Attract...' _

Releasing chakra in a gust from his hand, Naruto aimed for the cards and as it hit, the cards were snatched off of the silver haired teen's hand who looked up in surprise before he saw where the cards heading towards and smiled. He walked towards Naruto who was reading all the information about himself on the cards with a frown on his face.

"Can I have my cards back?"

Naruto looked up to see the silver haired glasses shinobi looking at him with a smile with his hands stretched waiting expectantly for the cards.

"Yeah dope." he heard a voice say and turned to see it was Inuzuka Kiba speaking with an arrogant sneer on his face "Or maybe you don't want us to know how bad you suck?"

Naruto shook his head at the immaturity of the dog teen before he pocketed the cards and looked at the glasses haired teen with a serious look on his face.

"For you to have every and I mean _every _single information on me and I know I'm drawing straws here, but the entire shinobi force in this village in your person means you are probably a spy unless you have the proper documentation for you to carry such items." Naruto said surprising every rookie around him hearing him using these big words for the first time "I'm taking these cards to the proper officials and I'll make sure to mention your name Kabuto Yakushi." Just because he wasn't paying attention doesn't mean he didn't hear the suddenly angry teen introduce himself to his so called team mate who wanted information on him.

Sasuke getting angry with Naruto's defiance lately was about to speak but then a loud voice stopped him in his tracks,

"UNLESS YOU ALL WANT TO FAIL, YOU WILL ALL BE SEATED IMMEDIATELY!"

The genin all turned to see their proctors looking at them with a fierce glare causing all who weren't seated to scramble to their seat immediately but Naruto walked up to Ibiki and handed him the cards before walking to his seats.

Ibiki looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow before looking at the cards and pocketing them for later information not knowing how a certain snake was ranting inside his head about the possibility of his plans ruined while Kabuto broke in a small sweat seeing what just happened.

After the proctor explained the rules for the first exam that Naruto paid attention to intensively, he picked up his papers and started to read the questions and was instantly confused with how difficult they were.

'_How do they expect us to answer this question? Unless I'm Sakura or probably Shikamaru, I see no chance in answering all these questions unless...'_ Naruto smirked and made a handsign to activate a genjutsu that he placed on his eyes as he activated his Sharingan. Looking in front of him where he saw Shikamaru starting to write, he started to copy down every pencil movement.

'_How come the dope is writing with a calm expression? I expected him to flunk out the minute he saw the test.' _Sasuke thought furiously as he saw that his idiot of a teammate had already started to write the exam with a calm expression on his face before he looked down to his paper and continued to write his own answers _'Something is very wrong here and I'm sure it has something to do with Naruto.'_

_Minutes Later_

"Pencils down! It's time for the tenth question!"

The students realizing that the 45 minutes were up placed their pencils down on the table while listening to the rules that accompanied the final question. Ibiki had to smirk as he heard the protest that followed after he mentioned the rules and had enough. He released a lot of Killer Intent silencing everybody in the hall. He had to admit though, it was fun drawing out the idiots that were stupid enough to get caught cheating but he knew that he had a schedule to keep so he spoke out.

"If you think that you're pussy enough not to take this final question, then leave!" He ordered and me made sure to add more killer intent that was sure to get the reduction flowing and he smiled as he saw the cowards leave the hall but frowned as he saw the remaining students remain seated.

"Those of you that remain, your life is riding on this decision as from here on out, it _will_ get deadly." After he got a few more failures he then smiled before coming to the conclusion that left the remaining members of the room stunned "You all pass."

"What!?"

"How is that even possible? We weren't asked any questions."

"That's because there is no tenth question." They all turned to see that it was Naruto who spoke up with his head leaning on his right palm as he placed his right elbow on the table in front of him "This test was to get a scope on all your information gathering techniques because that's one of the basic essentials needed if you want to become an actual shinobi."

"Thank you for spoiling the surprise." Ibiki told Naruto with a smirk on his face before looking at the surprised students "The first 9 questions were to test your information gathering skills that was correct but what he missed was that the tenth was to test your wits, to see if you all have the guts to face the unknown and I'm glad to say that you all passed." Ibiki then closed his eyes and removed his bandana before he gave a motivational speech that I am not going to write but as the speech ended, the window beside him exploded and a brown ball was thrown in the classroom before a second later, it exploded revealing Anko Mitarashi in a very revealing outfit with a smirk on her face.

"Boy Ibiki, you sure flunked out." She whistled seeing that the number in this room was still much "I didn't expect these numbers when I was going to proctor the second exam."

"It's not my fault that some of the students here have more guts than the rest." Ibiki retorted to his colleague who shrugged in response.

"Don't worry though, by the time I'm done, more than half of these wet behind the ear shinobi will be disqualified if not worse…" She finished with a smirk at the end scaring the genin before she stood straight "All right you worthless pussies, listen up! Your next challenge will be in training ground 44 in an three hours, make sure you are ready and I better not see anyone arrive late or else you will be disqualified!"

With that Anko left the room with a shushin leaving the genin and Ibiki alone in the rooms before the genin started to file out one-by-one.

Ibiki picked up Naruto's paper and read the message that was on it with a frown marring his face (He seems to be doing that lately) before he left to the Hokage with the news of this information being brought into light.

* * *

><p><em>With Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>Walking into his compound with a smile on his face, Naruto was immediately alerted of the break in to his home. Using stealth, he sneaked into his compound and saw that there were at least three ANBU looking through his things.<p>

'_What are these ANBU doing here in my home?' _Activating his Sharingan to get prepared, Naruto brandished a kunai and made an unnecessary loud step that caused him to pause and curse as the ANBU noticed his presence before they turned to him. He quickly used shushin to appear outside his home in order to draw the ANBU out knowing that they would want to kill him for interrupting their mission and he was right, he saw not only the three that he met but two extra and it was then he noticed the blank masks followed by an 'Ne' on each of them. Thank god for his Sharingan, now he won't have to hold back.

"Where is he?"

"How does he have the Sharingan?" One ANBU asked "Danzo-sama said that he was just a clan less Orphan!"

"I don't care all we have to do is take him to Lord Danzo. He has seen too much already."

The others agreed with him and they all got prepared to fight while Naruto was looking from the tree recording every conversation with his Sharingan. _'Mangekyō Sharingan...' _Naruto's eyes morphed into his Mangekyō sharingan - he figured out that it was unlocked in his last mission and trained himself to use both popular attacks that came with the eye - and with that achieved, he concentrated on the five ANBU around the front yard of his house and mentally called out his attack _'Amaterasu!' _

"What the hell is this?" One ANBU shouted as he noticed the black flames that were on his hand. He tried to put it out "Get it off!"

"Isn't that the flames of Amaterasu?" another ANBU asked, helping his comrade trying to put out the flame.

"So not only does the boy have a Sharingan but he has the _Mangekyō!?_"

"What kind of monster is he?"

"We need to leave immediately and inform Danzo-sama about this."

Naruto was surprised at what they said and also surprised at the black flames that appeared on the man's arm. He concentrated and called out adding more flames to his attack;

'_Amaterasu!' _

He was happy when he saw the results in front of him and he knew that he had won this battle but he felt something trickle down his left eye and used his hand to trace it and saw that it was blood. Immediately, he closed his eyes in pain causing the flames to reduce but still remain on the bodies of the screaming ANBU who were too sacred to do anything before Naruto jumped out from where he was hiding and moved into his house to see if they had stolen anything.

He checked his house from the living room to the training quarters to the master bedroom and all other rooms that were in the middle before he went back to his master bedroom looking for what he wanted.

'_How in the hell did they break my barrier?' _Naruto asked himself as he was sure that he placed security seals in the house _'No time to ponder that now.' _Creating shadow clones to check what was wrong with the seal, Naruto grabbed his Katana that was hanging over the desk where he placed his pictures before fixing it on his hip.

"I have an exam to finish."

With that, he left his house with a Shushin to continue with his Chunin exams knowing that this second part will be tough.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>: _Yes Naruto now knows that he has his Mangekyō sharingan unlocked, and he has been practicing the attacks with came with it knowing the risks of losing his eyesight but don't worry, that won't happen anytime soon, but you have to keep reading to find out.

My offer for a Co-author to this story still stands, PM me if you're interested and remember, flamers will be reported.

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**__: _Some of you will notice that Naruto has some of his dimensional counterpart's attacks instead of his own attacks, well since Naruto has the Sharingan here I thought 'Why Not?' and do not criticize me for how some of Naruto's attacks aren't like Menmas. I was excited to watch the movie a month after it came out but after a disappointing review from those that watched it including my younger brother well, I decided to just get a scope of what happened using NarutoWiki.

So for those of you expecting Naruto to learn Rasengan from Jiraiya, sorry, he has his own version and he doesn't need the training and as for summoning, I will find a way around that, I always do.

Also another thing, people were reallyy disappointed with the 'Stunt' I pulled in my last chapter of Uzumaki Tsube well I have this to say to the whole lot of disappointed fans:

"What part of My Version of Cell is stronger than Cannon? He got a Near death Zenkai boost and a boost from a Super Namek that immediately evolved him into his perfect form after he absorbed 17 and adding 16/Itachi Uchiha, a far more stronger version of android 16 in cannon, to the mix, You get a 100% Perfect Cell - Imagine a Cell that has Frieza's 50% form body structure only the head and feet are different along with the color scheme." That boost puts him in a strength level of highest, SSJ3 and nothing short of SSJ4 could beat him now as the possibility of transforming into an SSJ3 for the Saiyans is null.

Also, Naruto's SSJ4 transformation made other barriers in the SSJ transformations easy to access so just because he has SSJ4 - That is more powerful than the normal SSJ4 in Cannon - doesn't mean he will be using it all the time because he KNOWS that the form is not battle ready as he can not hold it for long. Highest, 3-5 minutes after the first initial transformation.

So don't insult me for not knowing about how I will tackle the Cell games as You and I do not share a single brain cell. My mind works on its own and It is my temple and unless you're telepathic I see no reason for you to insult what I write.

Enough ranting on an unrelated story because I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Naruto's Story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Chapter Three xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Repulse…!"<strong>

A large snake that resembled a summon exploded from an attack inside its body and how did something like this happen you ask? Well not too soon after the second stage of the Chunin exam started, Team 7 lead by Naruto much to Sasuke's disappointment and Sakura's conflicted feelings were heading out looking for an earth scroll seeing as they were handed a heaven scroll at the beginning of the task. After they had two scrolls on their person - heaven and earth - they would head to the tower where they will wait for further instructions peace of cake right? Wrong!

They were ambushed by a squad of rain genin that were surprisingly easy to beat but no that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was after Naruto got hit by a mysterious gust of wind separating his presence from those of his team mates and not soon after, he was swallowed up by a large snake.

Sasuke and Sakura meanwhile were trying to fight some weird Kusa chick that was after Sasuke for some reason. She easily got rid of Sakura and sent her somewhere far from Sasuke so she could not have any distractions as she was enjoying their prey while Sasuke was currently shaking at the sheer intensity of the Killer intent that this woman was leeking.

'_Who is she?' _Sasuke thought really wishing that his team mates were around right now to help him but knowing that they were nowhere close, he shakily brought up a Kunai and activated his sharingan and shivered as he saw the female bring out her tongue and flick it in excitement. _'Naruto, Sakura, where are you?'_

* * *

><p><em>Back with Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at himself in disgust as he was covered in guts and blood really hoping that there was a stream near by so he could wash up when he suddenly heard a scream of terror and currently forgot of his earlier thoughts.<p>

Moving in a blur, Naruto appeared above a tree branch free of any blood and leftovers from the snake because of the speed he moved in and looked down to see a cute red haired girl with glasses backing up in terror as she looked up at a bear that was about to strike her.

Going through hand-signs of an improved technique in his arsenal, Naruto aimed his right gloved hand that started to spark with electricity, that was cackling like a thousand screeching birds at once, at the bear and said two words,

"**Chidori Eisou… (One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear)"**

Karin fell on her ass in shock at what just happened before she traced the attack to a handsome blond boy standing on a branch with a cool look on his face. She blushed as she started to feel how calm and collected his chakra was while it also had a small spark of an emotion he couldn't make. It was at this she decided to turn off her chakra sensing technique and looked back to the bear only to see it fall on the ground.

As she turned back to the branch hoping to see the mysterious blonde still there she was shocked to see him not present before she turned around and screamed at the face of her hero who was too close for comfort.

"Are you alright?" Naruto softly asked the girl he just saved helping her up as she fell.

Turning around with a shy look on her face, Karin nodded an affirmative to the question asked before Naruto raised his hand to feel her forehead to check if she was absolutely okay and it was that contact that made Karin blush even more.

"Well, good." Naruto then stood straight and extended his senses to search for his team mates and it seemed that he had found one that's really close by and seemingly in danger if the feel of chakra is anything to go by.

He was about to make the necessary handsigns when he heard a voice that stopped his tracks.

"Wait, take me with you!"

He looked back to see that it was Karin that spoke and wondered why so he simply asked,

"Why?"

"I'm tired of these exams and I'm sick of the way my village treats me." Karin started to explain "Its insults here and there because of some condition that I have and I've had enough! Even my teammates abandoned me to face the bear alone but in the end they died."

"You know that if you do follow me that this will mean a defection from your village?" Naruto clarified pointing out the dangers of her actions and was actually surprised as Karin removed her head band throwing it in the stream near them.

"As far as they're concerned, I'm dead." She said before she fixed her glasses and walked to Naruto with a pleading look on his face "Please, let me come with you, I'll do anything, even be your loyal servant!"

"Fine." Naruto finally relented "Just grab onto my shoulder." he said and Karin happily jumped on his back squeezing her modest size breasts at his back creating a reaction in Naruto before he made the necessary hand signs for a Shushin and left the area.

* * *

><p><em>With Sakura<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh…"<p>

Recovering from the attack that she just received, Sakura held her head in pain and winced at the injuries she felt burning through her skin. Ever since the beginning of the second stage of the chunin exams, she had honestly been nervous at the possibility of getting killed immediately it started.

Thinking back, she couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation as she silently wished that Naruto was here to take her to safety because she was sure that not too long ago, she thought of him as nothing but a tool for her to use but now here she was, depending on him, and if she was honest with herself, she would say that Naruto was currently the strongest of the team, and it was around him she actually felt safer.

Standing up and walking while leaning on the tree for support, Sakura was trying to find a way out of this mess when she just stepped into a clearing and she froze at the people she saw in front of her who were looking back at her with varied expressions on each of their faces.

'_God I wish Naruto was here.'_

She just had to be the one to meet the creepy sand guy and his team mates, now she knew that she was the one going to die if the way the redhead was looking at her was any indication she just prayed that if she made it out alive, she would start treating Naruto like an actual human being, maybe even go on a date or two with him and who knows, she might actually like it; screw what her mother said, she's currently fighting for her life.

"Well, well, looks like we can get rid of one of those wet behind the ear Genin's of the leaf." The pajamas wearing guy said "I still have to pay at least one of them back for what that brat did to me."

The redhead stepped forward and stretched his hand "You will not take my prey." Before sand escaped from his gourd and rushed towards the scared stiff girl only for it to be blown away when it reached her.

Looking closer to see what happened, he saw a blonde haired boy with his hand stretched looking back at him with a serious look on his face before he turned back to the frightened girl and picked her up bridal style before leaving in a shushin just as the sand crashed into the spot he was causing the redhead to growl in anger before he walked away from the scene leaving his two scared siblings to follow.

Sakura meanwhile was thanking the Gods for what just happened because if it wasn't for Naruto, she was sure she would have been killed; she was still ashamed of herself for freezing like that but she had no time to ponder that as she had a third teammate to be looking for.

Feeling that Naruto had already placed her on the ground she turned to address him when she noticed the redhead on his shoulder who was leaning into him and for some reason she felt a pang of jealousy of which she couldn't explain but she ignored that and looked to Naruto,

"We need to go save Sasuke-kun!"

"Already on it." Naruto said as he told Karin to let go of him which she reluctantly did. Naruto performed the necessary hand signs for the shushun appearing to see the girl from Kusa biting his neck before he went through the necessary hand signs,

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

A large fireball headed straight for Orochimaru's exposed neck and he knew it was coming so he quickly detached his teeth from Sasuke and retracted his neck back to his body watching gleefully as Sasuke started to hiss in pain.

"Remember Sasuke-kun, this village is only holding you back," He said to Sasuke "If you want real power, you can come to me and I will grant you your wish."

With that the Sannin left the area by burrowing into the earth just as another fireball landed on where he was standing.

"...Dope where have yo...u...be~"

Sasuke fell down with a thud unable to get out what he wanted to say to Naruto who just sighed in annoyance before he picked up the Uchiha and left with him in a shushin to see the two girls he currently rescued glaring at each other with sparks of lightning emerging from both eyes at the same time.

*Clears Throat*

The two girls jumped in shock at the sound and turned to where it originated from and they saw that it was Naruto who was holding Sasuke. Sakura immediately rushed to his side and removed Sasuke from his person before she proceeded to try and heal some of the damage the Uchiha had before he went over to Karin and sat down in thought next to her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Karin asked the boy that saved her life and swore loyalty to.

Naruto after minutes of thinking came up with an idea and looked to Sakura who was still tending to Sasuke.

"**Kage-bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"**

An exact double of Naruto appeared next to him who then went over to Sakura waiting for Naruto's orders.

"Sakura, Karin and I are going to look for an earth scroll. This clone will help keep you and Sasuke safe by drawing seals around the perimeter of this area alerting it of trespassers which will give you both time to come up with traps in order to take them out and trap making is something I know you're good at."

Sakura blushing at the praise accepted the plan Naruto made before Naruto nodded to himself and left the area with Karin while the clone started to get to work on the seals he was ordered to draw.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Karin spotted a team of unknown Genin right below them and from the looks of things, they had both scrolls and one was about to open them - yes if some of you remember, a team of stupid Genin from cannon decided that it would be wise to open both scrolls before they reached the tower and unluckily for them, they were instantly placed in a genjutsu. It is that team I am using since some people seem to forget about them - he quickly stretched his hands and thought,

'_Attract'_

The two scrolls were ripped out of the Genin's hands by an unknown force causing them to look in surprise and shock,

"Hey what happened?" The leader said.

"Our scrolls just flew out of our hands as we were about to open them."

"Well don't you stand there looking like an idiot, spread out and find them!"

Naruto had to suppress a smirk at their confusion and Karin quietly giggled at what she saw before the three Genin left the area.

Naruto was about to leave with Karin but when he turned around to see her he was shocked at how pretty she looked without her glasses and guessed that she must have taken them off some time ago.

Karin slid up to Naruto with a flirty look on her face and started to trace her finger on his hand as she spoke in a husky voice,

"Now that we're alone, I'm sure that I can think of one or two things that can occupy our time."

With a flirtatious wink to Naruto Karin proceeded to remove her jacket much too slowly for Naruto's taste.

"We have an exam to finish Karin."

"I'm sure that we can wait a day or two before we submit the scrolls in your pockets." She said before she jumped on Naruto and wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to kiss the life out of the surprised blonde.

* * *

><p><em>Later<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura was panting with bruises all over her body as she was currently on one knee with a kunai on her hand looking at the three Sound Nin in front of her with the most angry glare she could think of to throw at them. She had no idea how they found her and it was only one hit it took for that shadow clone of Naruto to disappear but luckily they made some traps that were proven to be useless to the three sound nin as they were still standing here in front of her.<p>

What she found confusing of the situation was the demand for Sasuke, her unconscious team mate and though she tried to tell them otherwise, they laughed at her face and repeated the order especially the hunchback mummy that turned out to be the leader of the group.

By her other side on the ground knocked unconscious was her very brief moment of hope, Rock Lee who thought it best to come and rescue her from the evil clutches of the sound nin; something she was grateful for and though he did damage them a bit, he was easily knocked out by an unexpected sound attack from the leader of the team so she was unfortunately back to square one unfortunately.

Unknown to all of them including those hiding, wisps of purple smoke started emitting from the downed body of the knocked out Uchiha followed by some tattoo like marks that trailed out of the cursed mark on his neck.

"Well then I guess it's time to end thi - "

The spiky haired Sound nin was interrupted as Naruto suddenly appeared startling the three sound nin.

"What the hell is this? More weak Konoha scum?"

Sakura sighed in relief at the appearance of her blonde team mate knowing that now she had a chance of survival.

Naruto was meanwhile taking in the scene around him spotting the knocked out body of Lee behind a bruised and beaten Sakura something that made his blood boil a bit.

"Who did this to you Sakura?" he asked with a deadly calm in his tone, something that made Sakura feel safe and dare she say it… _hot._

The spiky haired boy ignoring the protest of his female team mate stepped forward and thumbed to himself in pride.

"I did." He announced with a smug look before looking at Naruto with a serious expression "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto placed his hands on the hilt of his sheathed sword before closing his eyes "The Land of Steel is known for making one of the finest weapons in the elemental nations taking a lot of pride in their work," Naruto started confusing the people around them "some of their weapons even have mystical properties making it not only hard to destroy, but _very _hard to wield and it was by pure coincidence that this beautiful sword picked me to be its wielder." Unsheathing it from its casing Naruto examined the blade and he along with the assembled Genin marveled at it's beauty "Do you hear that? That humming?"

The sound nin were confused as to what he was saying and voiced out their thoughts,

"What are you talking about?"

"This blade feels excited at it's first battle and guess who it's first victim is…" Naruto said holding the blade to his face looking at his reflection before bending both knees forward and appearing behind the spiky haired teen with his hand stretched diagonally upwards and blood leaking from the sword.

"What the -

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Zaku!"

Zaku screamed as blood started to flow from both of his hands and he tried to stop it but it was useless because Naruto appeared in his front and grabbed Zaku's left wrist with his free hand and crushed his bones before bending it backwards in a most painful way if the scream was anything to go by.

The mummy dashed to save his comrade but as he neared Naruto, a recently revived Sasuke Uchiha radiating a purple aura with marks all over his skin appeared in front of the sound nin before he stabbed his hand straight through his chest killing him instantly.

Sasuke removed his hand from the chest of the now dead Dosu before he looked to see where Zaku was and proceeded to do the same to him with a smirk on his face relishing in the pleasure of killing the two sound nin.

"This power…" Sasuke mumbled to himself looking at his hands in wonder and excitement "It's everything I need to kill..._him_"

Spotting Naruto, Sasuke smirked and went to him "You will be the perfect test for my new powers Naruto."

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto surprising him and the others at the speed before he ducked under a punch from Sasuke looking back at him with a frown as he jumped back.

Sasuke saw this and went through hand signs and screams out

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**"

Two fire dragons were launched at Naruto who avoided them easily. Sasuke saw this and threw a fireball in rage at where Naruto was going to appear and Naruto who saw it used replacement Jutsu to avoid it.

"Sasuke stop this at once!" Naruto ordered his team mate who just laughed and laughed.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked "This is the most fun I've had in ages!"

Naruto knew that Sasuke was already far gone so he did what he had to do and appeared behind Sasuke in a speed faster than the Uchiha could follow before knocking him out completely with the back of his katana.

He picked up the downed Uchiha before jumping to Sakura and ordering her to touch his shoulder before they both left the area with a shushin only to appear in front of the doors to the chunin exam towers.

As Naruto dropped Sasuke in front of the tower, he stood up and turned to the forest and as he was about to leave, Sakura called out to him,

"Wait where are you going?"

"Oh to make sure that some teams don't make it here in one piece." With that Naruto left with a leaf Shushin leaving Sakura to wonder what he meant by that but then another thing crossed her mind, they were actually one of the first to reach the tower!

* * *

><p><em>Five days later<em>

* * *

><p>These past five days were really nothing productive to team seven except that Sasuke had calmed down a bit from what happened earlier. Though his memories were blurry, he could still remember bits and pieces of what happened and he was upset when Naruto's victory was shown and knew if he acted out now, something will be done about the mark he received and he knew that he didn't want it gone as he liked the power it gave him.<p>

He was more appreciative that Sakura started to keep her distance from him and lean more towards Naruto for support and he was irritated at the extra attention Kakashi paid him because of what happened in the forest. He knew that he needed to get stronger in order to tame this power and for him to get stronger than he actually is because to be honest, that younger version of himself spoke of some interesting things. If Konoha didn't provide him with the strength he wanted, he would have to leave and that is a certainty.

He and his team were standing on a side the balcony that other teams of Konoha shared; teams like Team 10, Team 9, and an unknown Konoha team. The other side of the room contained another balcony opposite from the one that Naruto and his team were and that occupied the Sand team, Team 8, a team from Taki and a mysterious rounin that had blonde hair and wore half a face mask.

Much to the shock and anger of those present in the room, the Hokage just announced a Preliminary round to reduce the numbers for the finals and he explained about the random draw, something that quelled their anger and currently, the board selecting the fighters were shuffling between random names and the first pair of names chosen were printed on the board.

_Sasuke Uchiha vs Sabaku no Kankuro_

"Keh, this is going to be easy." Kankuro mumbled next to his team mates and Sensei who just had a passive look on his face before he walked down the stairs leading to the arena and watched as Sasuke did the same.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate said between coughs as he looked at both fighters.

"Please, you might as well give up as you are facing an Uchiha, and nothing short of an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha." Sasuke gloated with a sneer on his face much to the annoyance of Kakashi who frowned behind his mask.

"Please, if all you leaf nin are as arrogant as this brat then I wonder why you are hailed as the strongest in the elemental nations." Kankuro retorted "This will be really quick."

Hayate although peeved at the insult to his village ignored the jibe and waved his hand signaling the start of the match "Begin!"

Back at the stands Kakashi raised his headband from the eye it was covering and pulled his face mask down revealing a scar in his damaged eye but as he opened the eye, it showed the familiar tomoe of the sharingan.

"Sasuke better finish this match quickly." Naruto mumbled out and Sakura who was standing next to him turned her head and asked,

"Why?"

"You know that mark on his neck?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded in response to the question "From what I know about sealing and what I understand about the mark, part of it's function is to enhance the victim's dark thoughts, not only that but it also compels them into using the corrupted powers of the mark had the person tasted even a tiny bit of its power but in the case of Sasuke, he didn't just taste a tiny bit, he used a lot and relished in the feeling completely."

Kakashi who was listening in to the conversation was surprised that his deadlast of a student knew this much already and proceeded to see if what Naruto was saying was true and when he looked to Sasuke who was avoiding some Senbon needles from his opponent, he saw that the seal in his neck was slowly but surely invading Sasuke's chakra network and fearing the worst he called out to his student,

"Sasuke! Stop playing and finish this quickly!"

Sasuke even though was initially surprised at his sensei's instruction smirked. All bets were off as he used Shushin to appear behind the sand nin's back giving him a really hard roundhouse kick sending him crashing to the wall but he wasn't done.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

A large dragon fire emerged from Sasuke's mouth before it went straight for Kankuro who was recovering and hit him much to the shock and anger of the Suna nin and the weariness of the Konoha jounin.

Sasuke was about to tell the proctor to call a victory when he heard wood starting to hit the ground and he turned around to see that the body of Kankuro he was fighting was actually a puppet and the real body emerged from the bandages behind him.

"Proctor I forfeit!" he announced as he knew that without his puppet, he was useless in this match and Hayate knowing that the match was Sasuke's called out in conclusion,

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke hn'd and jumped over to the balcony his team mates and his sensei was standing before Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and shushined out of the hall much to the confusion of the people around him.

Naruto meanwhile was looking at the sand group more specifically the redheaded sand nin whom he felt a kinship to when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Sakura was the one calling him and when he asked what was wrong, she referred to the board that printed out the two names of the next fighters,

_Sabaku no Gaara vs Uzumaki Naruto_

Gaara smirked evilly as he looked at Naruto from his spot in the balcony knowing that it was his chance to get the weakling back for messing with his meal while Naruto just looked back at him and both left to stand in the middle of the arena,

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked and seeing the confirmation from both he slashed the air and jumped out of the arena, "Begin!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_Here ends this chapter of Naruto's story and below is a list of what Naruto can currently has access to:

Tree Walking

Water Walking

Shadow Clone

Multi Shadow Clone

Shushin

Spiral Ring (Menma's version of rasengan)

Repulse - offensive/defencive (Menma's attack from the movie)

Attract - (A custom made variant of the Repulse)

5 Elemental Jutsus from each element

Gouken

Sharingan

Mangekyou Sharingan

Amaterasu

His current level is low Jounin and if he went all out with his sharingan it graduates to Low ANBU.

He won't be learning anything from Jiraiya because there is no point and besides, Jiraiya has another student in the form of a Mysterious ninja and Karin's personality, please dont tell me that you did not expect that.

I like long reviews please and remember that flamers will be reported.


	4. Chapter 4 Beta'd

_**BEEN BETA'D**_

_**Authors Note: **_This is the fourth chapter of Naruto's story and spoiler alert, Naruto gets trained by a sage for the next two months though I wonder who that sage is and what he represents.

After doing some thinking, I have decided that I will retract my earlier statement bringing out the strength of Naruto. Right now he is as strong as an inexperienced ANBU when going all out and as strong as an experienced Chunin when not going all out and this is my ranking system and note, you must be one year on field before you could earn the title 'Experienced' or your strength must at least match those that have a year on the field of your rank but the more experienced ones will almost, always win.

Academy Student

Genin (Ino, Sakura, Choji)

Experienced Genin (Kiba, Shikamaru)

Chunin (Sasuke, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Shino)

Experienced Chunin (Naruto – holding back, Rock Lee, Neji, Gaara – holding back)

ANBU (Naruto, Haku, Gaara)

Experienced ANBU (Jounin Sensei holding back, Kabuto)

Jounin (Jounin Sensei 50% all out, Kabuto)

Experienced Jounin (Jounin Sensei all out, Itachi and Akatsuki)

Sanin (Nagato, Konan, Legendary Sanin)

Kage (Obito, all Kages)

So as you can all see, Naruto is half way in strength reaching his goal to become a Kage and his training might improve his status but remember people, he doesn't have access to the Kyubi's chakra, at least not yet, but who knows what the break will bring…

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Chapter Four xXx<strong>_

* * *

><p>Those eyes, those eyes that held a feeling of familiarity, those eyes that hid what he was going through, just the eyes is all what Uzumaki Naruto could see to know that this boy had had the same life as he had only he was more open to his hate while he (Naruto) hid his.<p>

Glancing up to the stands, he saw the worried look Sakura and Ino were giving him and the disinterested looks he received from his sensei and male teammate who was holding his neck where the seal was; he guessed that something was done to the seal that he (Naruto) added but he did have to wonder what they did for them to return so quickly. Looking to the other stand, he saw the stoic look of Shino Aburame and Kurenai Yūhi while also glancing at the worried look at Hinata Hyūga.

Looking up to team 9 he was not surprised at the look of curiosity and indifference he received from them but he was sure that look would change once he show them his skills that he learned and finally looking up to the Hokage booth, he supposed he wasn't surprised at the masked look he got from Hiruzen Sarutobi but then he was confused at the look Anko was giving him but he didn't have time to ponder about that as he back flipped away from the sand that was about to bury him alive.

He looked to see the red haired boy look at him with a passive look on his face as the sand poured out from the oversized gourd on his back and had to wonder what would happen if he just used a water jutsu on Gaara but unfortunately for him, he had no water source and he knew that Gaara would be able to counter most Wind and Earth techniques easily as he is from suna, a land famous for its wind techniques while also being the jinchuriki of shikaku, giving him insane level control over sand and while lightning would be able to penetrate his defense, Naruto didn't really know that many lightning attacks and most of the ones he knew were really powerful, something he would want to keep a secret as one can never know when they need a trump card. Fire is a big no-no so the best he could rely on was Taijutsu and kenjutsu but he wanted to also reveal most of his Kenjutsu attacks in the finals so that one attack is a no-no as well.

Rolling to the side dodging the sand that came for him, Naruto stood straight before he looked at Gaara with a serious expression.

"Is dodging the only thing you can do?" Gaara calmly asked peeved that his meal wouldn't stay still only to be slightly surprised at the smirk that was thrown his way.

"You'll soon find out that I can do just more than that." Naruto said before he got into a stance that shocked most of the Konoha nin around especially team 9 and Kakashi who quickly turned sharply to Gai and started,

"Have you been secretly teaching my student without my permission Gai?"

Gai looked at Kakashi just as confused as he was and answered "Even though I would be delighted to teach someone with such a healthy amount of Youthful energy, I am afraid that I am at a loss at how your student came into possession of one of my fighting styles."

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with Naruto knowing that Taijutsu stance?" Sakura asked, curious as to why he found it shocking that Naruto knew this fighting stance - remember, she was asleep when Lee fought Sasuke.

"Sorry Sakura, you'll have to find that out on your own but know this, if Naruto knows that stance and the techniques derived from it then that means that Naruto is a very powerful Genin." Kakashi seriously said much to the shock of Sasuke whom he noticed looked angry. "Yes Sasuke even stronger than you."

Sasuke growled as he heard that. That stance he was familiar with it and he was also familiar with how badly he lost to the person he fought using it. He turned to see Lee shocked as most people were and if Naruto knew how to fully utilize this stance and its derived techniques like Kakashi said, then Naruto was stronger than him and _that _is what irked him to no ends – _the deadlast stronger than HIM _- something needs to be done and fast!

"Kakashi, you will teach me how to defend against this stance after this session of the exams." He simply told his teacher as he glanced to his left ignoring the looks he received from various jounin probably because of the blatant disrespect he showed.

Kakashi eye smiled and patted his student's head "How cute." he said with a chuckle much to Sasuke's embarrassment "He thinks he can order me around oh that's just adorable but sure I'll help you only next time, be nice about it." He chided to Sasuke.

"The dope's probably going to lose this match." Kiba said next to his teammates with smirk on his face "It's a shame really, I wanted to beat up his ass in this round." He then narrowed his eyes at the stance Naruto took "I still don't see what's so special about that stance though."

'_Do your best Naruto-kun.' _Hinata thought as she watched her crush fight. Her hand touched the bandage on her forehead and winced in memory at that slight skin contact.

* * *

><p>"Enough!"<p>

The pale eyes of a 7 year old sneered as she looked down on the body of her weakling of an older 'sister'. She spoke in a tone that no 7 year old should be subjected to "Pathetic sister, if this is how strong the heiress of the clan is then I pity its future once you take the throne." She turned around and walked to where her father and a pair of elders were looking at her sister with disappointment while they looked at her with pride in their eyes.

One elder spoke to her father "Hiashi, you have to do something about this, if she is the one to lead the clan then I fear for our future."

"If nothing is done about her attitude and her weakness then I am afraid that we would have to brand her with the seal and place her in the branch clan."

Hiashi had a stoic look on his face as he listened to the elders speak while he gritted his teeth in his mind _'Hinata, you disappoint me daughter, I am afraid that you will leave me with no choice but to banish you as my clan always comes first.'_

Outwardly he nodded before he spoke to the elders "I will speak to her honored elders, thank you for your patience."

The elders nodded before they both turned around and walked taking the little girl with them leaving the area. The man, Hiashi turned to his eldest daughter who was on the ground with a frown of disappointment "I expected more from you Hinata, but it seems that you are just disappointments after disappointments." Hiashi said as he closed his eyes and turned around "If I see no change, then I'm afraid that you'll have to be exiled from the clan and your younger sister will be the one that will take the throne not you."

Hinata got up with a sad look in her eyes when he said that and spoke in a whisper, "Hai otou-san."

Unfortunately for her, she was exiled from the clan anyways and they went an extra mile by placing the bird cage seal on her forehead, talk about added insult to injury but luckily for her, her journey didn't end there because a week later, she made a friend in Haku no name and since then, she and Haku had been great friends after a heart to heart talk between them.

During the talk Hinata told Haku about her past and her love for Naruto even though she was quite shocked after finding out that Haku was Naruto's girlfriend but after the circumstances about the CRA were explained to her, she was more determined than ever to be in Naruto's life.

* * *

><p>Hinata knew that it was wrong to keep these things from Kurenai sensei and act the way she did. She could even tell that her sensei suspected that she was keeping secrets from her but didn't know why, something Hinata felt slightly sad about.<p>

Underneath the mask of a shy girl unknown to others was a determined fighter who decided that it was time to change her attitude since her exile from the clan. While she did change her attitude, she still had a deep loyalty and love for Naruto and she knew that after the exams, she would have to step up and tell him that and even if he rejects her, she would do her best to remain a close friend to Naruto and she will never give up in her vow and word as _that _is her Nido. Although she was hopeful that he will accept her in his life as a lover along with Haku as they (Hinata and Haku) went well together and will be able to keep him happy.

Naruto meanwhile dodged another sand attack from Gaara before he rushed to the redhead's front and tried to punch his face only for his attack to be blocked with sand. He repeated with a series of punches and kicks to Gaara and all attacks were met with the same results over and over again before Gaara tried to go for the attack.

Naruto disappeared and appeared in front of Gaara with a double roundhouse kick with an upward kick following as he simultaneously screamed,

"**Konoha Senpū!**"

Gaara used his sand to block once again and grabbed Naruto by his leg and flung him to the bronze statue where Naruto flipped and landed on the hands of it.

"I don't get it, why isn't Naruto using any Ninjutsu?" Choji asked his sense who shrugged in response to the question before he replied his student after taking a long inhale of his smoke,

"Apart from the shadow clones, I don't think he knows any."

"But with a famous teacher like Kakashi one would think that Naruto would have access to more jutsu like Sasuke does." Shikamaru drawled out.

"Don't know why he doesn't." Choji said as he continued watching the fight and unknown to them, Kakashi heard what was said and winced at the accusation.

'_I really should have paid more attention to Naruto.' _He thought before looking at the fight impressed with Naruto's use of the Gōken. _'But after the exams, we're going to have a long talk and see if he can pass on the secrets of the fighting style to Sasuke who probably needs it more than he does seeing as he would be later facing Itachi, something he needs to be really prepared for.'_

Back with the fight, Naruto dodged another strike from Gaara before he went to try and attack again only to block the incoming sand strike with the back of his arms and that strike sent him back flipping over to the index finger of the statue that was performing the ram sign. He stood straight and glared at Gaara who was just simply waiting for him to make a move.

'_I guess I should have known better than to increase my weights before the fights.' _Naruto thought before he went for his wristbands and removed each of them that were over his gloves. He then sat down and raised up his trousers revealing a pair of leg weights similar to the one Lee wears much to their surprise.

"Are those leg weights?" Sakura asked as she squinted her eyes to get a closer view "I mean sure I knew he was strong but I didn't know he was holding back THIS much."

"Hn, I'm sure it will make no difference." Sasuke spoke to his team mate with his sharingan activated watching the entire fight.

"From what we've seen so far and if he's anything like Lee, I would guess that those weigh about 250 kilos each." Tenten mumbled as she saw this and she was not surprised at the hard impact it made with the ground as Naruto threw them but the others were shocked.

"What the…" Temari watched stunned as she thought that simple weights wouldn't be enough to kill her brother but she was proven wrong when those weights created a crater on the ground and it was then she was starting to worry for her brother's life.

Naruto disappeared from the hand of the statue and appeared in front of Gaara with a burst of speed and threw a punch at him and much to Gaara's surprise that his sand defense nearly didn't come up on time. Naruto seeing that it worked decided to confuse Gaara a bit by throwing him off his game using a series of punches and kicks that made Gaara start realizing how useless his defense was with this new found speed much to the shock and awe of the audience around.

*PUNCH!*

Naruto finally connected his fist with Gaara's face sending the redhead flying and tumbling backwards before Naruto appeared intercepting Gaara's flying body with a kick towards another direction redirecting it to a different area; he did it over and over again picking up speed for an attack he was planning to use and unknown to him, there were cracks on Gaara's skin as the sand barrier around him wasn't strong enough to take anymore similar attacks.

Naruto then crouched on to the wall on the area and direction he knew Gaara was going to land with chakra on his feet preparing his body for a violent spin attack as he saw the body of the red head approach and when he did, Naruto pushed creating a small crater where he once was and twisted his body creating something akin to a tornado creating strong winds around himself; everybody used their chakra to stick to the ground and waited for the impact but to Naruto, time slowed down as his head was a few meters away from Gaara.

"**Hitori Omote Renge! (One-Man Front Lotus!)"**

Time resumed as the resulting impact sent Gaara's body flying to the statue cracking it but not destroying it and it was that crack that showed how powerful the attack was and everybody expected Gaara to be knocked out but they were surprised when they saw Gaara's body with cracks around his skin and sand pouring out of them and once again the stadium fell in a shocked silence.

"What the!?" Tenten asked shocked that the redhead was able to survive that.

"GAI-SENSEI! I THINK I HAVE FOUND MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"OH LEE I AM SO PROUD" Gai announced with tears streaming down his face "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Ignoring the others, Kakashi prayed for Naruto as he knew how his student was going to feel once he found out about this but back unto more pressing matters _'If my eyesight didn't deceive me, then I know I saw Naruto opening two of the 8 chakra gates,' _Kakashi thought with narrowed eyes as his sharingan eyes were analyzing the situation _'The question is _How _does he know about those?'_

Sasuke meanwhile growled at how strong the dead last was. He couldn't even keep up with his speed something that angered him _'that power should be _mine!_' _Sasuke though flinched seconds later as he felt a sting from the seal on his neck and quickly placed his hand on the area to soothe his pain.

Temari meanwhile was shocked at the amount of damage done to Gaara and screamed his name in panic. She was then scared as she saw the insane look on his face as the sand barrier broke. She began to get scared before she knew it because she had seen that look before and that meant that _it _was starting to get loose.

Naruto watched as Gaara got back up with his sand barrier reforming back on his skin making it appear like he had a second skin before Gaara threw a wave of sand towards the blonde surrounding the room making it impossible to escape but Naruto was not fast for nothing, so using his speed, he rushed through the sand but he was careless as a hand made out of sand grabbed his leg making Naruto look back in surprise and screamed in pain as he felt his bone being crushed.

He quickly kicked himself free before he flipped away from Gaara with his limping leg but he didn't have time to rest as Gaara was throwing waves and waves of sand at him forcing him to be the one on the defensive. He used the shushin to appear on the tip of the finger of the statue.

He bent his both knees forward even though he gritted his teeth in pain at what he was feeling on his left leg. He crossed his hands over his shoulder and started to build up his charka pleading for the fox to help with the healing procedure,

"**Seimon: Kai****!** (**Third Gate: Gate of ****Life****, Open!)"**

"**Tomon: Kai!** (**Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain, Open!)"**

Naruto's skin started to turn red much to the surprise of team 9 and other Genin in the room. Sakura asked her sensei what Naruto was doing and he proceeded to answer her even telling her how forbidden this move was and there should have been no possible way Naruto should have had access to this technique.

Gai meanwhile was wondering if there were any scrolls in his dojo missing because when last he checked they were all there, completely safe. He was about to talk to his student when he and every other person in the room saw Naruto disappear one second and Gaara flying the other. The genin were not able to understand as to what was happening as all they saw was Gaara bouncing everywhere but the more experienced shinobi saw that Naruto was moving at a really fast pace.

Naruto meanwhile was doing just that after he just opened the fifth chakra gate as he was hitting Gaara in different directions making sure that he didn't hit the walls or the floor or any other surface contact apart from his fist. He was picking up speed and moving faster and faster with his attacks getting stronger and stronger and when Naruto punched him downwards, he appeared on the ground with his body twisting creating a Yin/Yang symbol on the cement below him before he looked up and bent his knees forward slightly waiting for the right time to strike and he jumped as Gaara reached his range for maximum damage, creating a crater where he once stood – boy he does that a lot – with his fist drawn back adding chakra to it and as Gaara came closer, he struck,

"**Ryuutsu! (Dragon Strike!)**"

The silhouette of a Chinese dragon was seen alongside Naruto roaring as Naruto's fist made contact with Gaara's mid stomach _(Imagine Goku using his final attack against baby in dragon ball GT)_. You could hear the echo of the impact around the crowd and the sounds of bones breaking but Naruto wasn't done yet as he knew that he had to do something else in order to make sure the familiar chakra he was starting to feel leek out would be sealed away so he spread his fingers in his other arm and drew back his right hand before striking with his left hands when the fingers started to glow a purple light,

"**Gokyō Fūin! (Five Elements Seal!)" **_**(The seal Orichimaru used on Naruto during the second part of the Chunin exams in the original series.)**_

Gaara screamed as he was hit before he dropped to the ground unconscious from the strike from Naruto who smirked before he landed on the ground at the foot of Gaara. He was glad that the sand didn't cushion him from the fall and was extra glad that he was now knocked out and with a deep breath, Naruto's skin returned to normal before he cracked most of his bones and stretched as the Kyubi was healing him and now he was waiting for the announcement.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

With a smile showing his teeth, he pumped his fist up in victory and was pleased with the cheers he got from his allies as he was walking to his waiting team ignoring the medic rushing to help Gaara heal.

Hinata smiled as she saw that Naruto won his match. She glanced to her left to see that Kiba's bravado from earlier was all but gone if the shaking knees is anything to go by. She probably knew what he was thinking but she always knew that her Naruto was always strong and immediately blushed at how possessive she sounded there.

"Hinata, you're up." Her sensei grabbed her attention and she turned to see that indeed she was. Glancing over to her opponent, she nervously waved over while her opponent smiled back as they walked down the stairs leading to the arena below.

_**Hinata Hyūga vs Tenten**_

"You know, with Neji being part of your clan, I probably know what you are capable of and from the stories I've heard, I would suggest that you give up." Tenten spoke as she got to the arena. "It's not that I'm being cocky or anything, I just know when someone is outclassed and you are definitely outclassed."

Hinata frowned at what she said and to be honest, she was disappointed and peeved at the dismissal. She glared at Tenten surprising her opponent before getting into her unfamiliar unique stance.

"That's not the Junken stance…" Tenten spoke and she was instantly on alert before she heard her opponent speak,

"Get ready to eat your words… _bitch!_"

People did a double take at what they heard from the once shy and quiet Hyūga princess and Tenten was right, that was _not _the traditional Junken stance though it was something similar.

Neji meanwhile glared at the _bitch _that dared corrupt his clan's tradition by making a

perverted stance and as the proctor started the match he was even more angered at the results shown but even he could see that this stance wasn't perfected yet.

Tenten almost instantly regretted her insults when Hinata dashed towards her with her fingers poised to strike not holding back a bit, it seemed all those stories about her being a weal willed konoichi from her team mate were wrong. She was suddenly thankful to have Neji on her team because with him around, she would be able to plan a battle strategy against a Hyūga should she ever fight one. So taking a scroll from her pouch, she wrapped a tag around it before flinging it to Hinata who sidestepped it before grabbing it and throwing it back at its sender.

Tenten meanwhile had to move quickly and use replacement jutsu to evade the resulting explosion from the tag and that distraction was all Hinata needed before she got into a stance that had Tenten start to curse at the way she was easily trapped and cursed how careless she was.

"You are within my range of Divination."

And it was after those words that Tenten knew she would lose the match and to be honest, she was frozen stiff as those words came out from her opponent's mouth and what followed after was a simple one sided domination that ended the match in Hinata's favor.

Hinata took a deep breath after performing the _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **_before standing

straight and looking to her downed opponent.

"How's that for being outclassed."

She turned around swiftly and walked to where her team mates stood ignoring the stunned looks they were giving her knowing that she just impressed Naruto-kun and that alone was a green light in her book.

Naruto was impressed at how strong Hinata was and how quick her match ended. He had to admit that she had improved quickly from her meek and shy self. He still wondered if she still had a crush on him because even he had to admit that she looked hot just now. He thought that maybe he should ask her out for dinner after the exams were over, though not to Ramen as Haku had drilled it into his head that a small ramen stand is not an ideal place for a date, especially a first date.

_**Moments Later**_

The rest of the matches moved by a blur as none of them were as interesting or fast except that Lee's match when he fought Kabuto who won because of his amazing healing factors that made Lee's _**Omote Renge **__and __**Reverse Lotus **_useless even though to the normal human it would have probably killed him and in the end, Lee's leg muscles were shattered because of those Chakra Scalpels Kabuto used, a very useful move that Naruto copied quickly before anybody could notice the change in his eye color.

An interesting match though was between that mysterious blonde Rounin and Shino. He was able to burn through Shino's bugs like they were nothing and that Full-Body wind current was an ingenious creation that would be really effective even when it would be used against a Hyūga that depend on touching their opponents with their fingers to win because those wind blades were _really _sharp.

In the end, they were all asked to pick out a number from a random draw that will determine their final opponents and these were the selected end results;

Naruto Uzumaki, 1

Kiba Inuzuka, 2

Neji Hyuga, 3

Hinata Hyuga, 4

Shikamaru Nara, 5

Sabaku no Temari, 6

Menma Uzukaze, 7

Uchiha Sasuke, 8

Kabuto Yakushi, 9

The match set up was as follows:

a) 1 vs 2

b) 3 vs 4

c) 5 vs 6

d) 7 vs 8

e) 9 moves to the finals

Winner of a vs winner of b and winner of c vs winner of d and for the finals, winner of (A vsB) vs (C vs D)

Hinata looked at Kiba and saw that he was nearly pissing his pants in fear after seeing that he has to fight Naruto in the first fight. Although, when he saw Hinata looking, he got his false bravado and ego back and boasted how he will be able to defeat the dobe easily, making his teammates eyeroll at his antics.

With the matchup decided and after a question answered by the Hokage, the gathered shinobi left with their students while Kakashi and his team had a small meeting.

"Now I know that this is probably going to get you annoyed Naruto but I already promised Sasuke that I would teach him for the finals," Kakashi said and as Naruto was about to speak he held up his hand to silence his student "don't worry though, I already assigned you to Ebisu who will help train you instead." He then turned to Sakura who looked relieved even though she was peeved at her draw with Ino "Sakura, I am proud that you have started to take your training seriously so my advice to you will be to keep doing what you're doing and I guess we'll see each other in two months. Bye!" With that Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and left his two remaining students alone, _again_.

Sakura turned to Naruto and started to poke her fingers, the beginning signs of nervousness from her that made Naruto wonder whether she had been spending time with the old Hinata as well as what she wanted to ask him, it surely wasn't

that difficult.

"Um Naruto-kun…" _kun? _Since when did she refer to him as that? "I was wondering…

wouldyougoonadatewithme?"

Even though Sakura said the last part really fast, he heard it perfectly and was honesty surprised at the sudden change of pace and wondered what prompted it but he would find out later but right now, he had to answer his really nervous team mate.

"Sure." He replied before waving his hand to silence Sakura from speaking "But I don't think I would be free for some time though after the date because I have training to do for the exams."

"I could train with you…"

"What?"

"I could train with you this two months of free time so that I can improve my shinobi skills," Sakura said "Let's be honest, today's match against Ino was a disappointing draw and I want to improve myself so that I could show the world that I am serious about being a ninja."

"While I do like this new attitude you have Sakura I'm afraid I'll have to stop you here – Now wait a minute I'm not done yet." He quickly said withholding a sound of protest from Sakura. "My training is going to be bloody from here on out and I probably will need a teacher to help me because I _know _Ebisu just as I know that he isn't going to train me properly."

"I don't care." Sakura said with a determined look "I'm tired of either you or Sasuke saving my life, it's time for me to step up and do something for myself."

Naruto smiled at his teammates' determination before he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder and left with her in a shushin to his clan-sized compound.

* * *

><p>"Hohoho, that youngster was right, this village does have one of the finest beauties in the elemental nations," An old voice said as he leered through the hole looking at the women in the Onsen especially that black haired beauty with pale skin "Look at those curves, and those melons, oh wouldn't I love to give those a lovely squeeze…"<p>

Naruto heard the tone as he was walking by the Onsen and saw that it was a bald old man with a mustache and a beard that was shaped like a downward triangle spying in the springs. He was quite angry as he hated perverts, who don't respect women's privacy as well as because he knew that Haku was in the spring. He had a turtle shell on his back that looked like it weighed a ton and wore a simple pair of green short sleeved shirt that was tucked in a pair of yellow trousers and on his feet was a pair of wooden sandals; oh and he had a staff on his hand as well.

The old man meanwhile was still leering at the girls at the other side of the spring and because of that he didn't notice the incoming hit that sent him crashing into the other side of the women's spring. Spraining his neck to look up he saw a mob of angry females glaring at him with an aura of death around them and he started praying to his God.

Naruto smiled and walked away as he heard the screams of the perverted old man as he was getting his ass handed to him by the angry women but before he knew it everything he saw was blurry and as his vision cleared he was looking at the curious look of the perverted old man.

"So this youngster thinks he can pull a fast one on old Master Roshi eh?" The old man spoke stroking his beard inspecting Naruto from head to toe "What's your name sonny boy?"

"Ugh, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto stressed out as he got up with his head still spinning

wondering how fast this old man could move "What's it to you _Pervert_?"

"Whoa easy on the name calling lad," The old man said with his hands waving on the air "I've seen some fine strong youngsters in my day and I gotta say that you boyo impress me." He then smiled with his incomplete white teeth making Naruto wince but what the old man said next shocked him "My name is Roshi as I have said before and congratulations boyo, you are the third student that I would have trained and as my former apprentice died with their names engraved in the history book I am going to make a legend out of you because I see potential that's fresh for the picking."

Naruto had no idea what he just said but at least he was glad that he somewhat had a teacher to teach him now during the two months break for the exams. But he had to wonder what this old man did indeed have to offer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note<strong>__: _Yes people give way and bow for the Awesome Master Roshi, one of our favorite Saiyan's teacher. Yes it was he that taught Goku the Kamehameha wave or probably Goku 'stole it with his sharingan eyes' lol. Anyways, before you all get your hopes up, no Naruto wouldn't learn about chi and this is only an element of DBZ that I'm borrowing even though the actual Naruto anime has DBZ elements in the form of Roshi (A Jinchiruki) and Son Goku (The 4 tailed ape - wow, Kishimoto didn't even try there).

Naruto will learn the Kamehameha wave yes BUT he will use it as a last resort sort of thing as it will drain HALF of his chakra so if he runs out of chakra and uses it, he dies… period end of story unless Kurama forces his chakra into him which of course rarely happens in this saga.

The Kamehameha wave will be all chakra, not Ki for those of you that haven't noticed yet. It has the same principles as the Kamehameha wave in DBZ cannon though and like Menma (Road to Ninja) Naruto will eventually learn how to fly; remember my Naruto uses his Road to Ninja dimensional counterpart's moves and techniques.

Now as for the Menma in this story I would estimate his strength to be roughly at about low ANBU when he does go all out and during the finals, that will be a mystery that's all the spoilers I can give you for now.

And now, I must bid you all adieu and only hope that your desire to read my stories more was sparked more by this chapter. To all my fans, I say review to your hearts consent except I will report flamers and trollers are not welcome.

Peace out Yo!

Also, Hinata might be out of character in this story.

_**White Emperor Phoenix:- **_As you might or might not know, I'm co-authoring this story with Uzumaki Son Naruto (He's an excellent writer and has quite a number of good stories so if you haven't read them before, then be sure to check them out), although at the moment my contribution to it is quite low, starting with this edited version of chapter 4 as I've not written much before now. I hope you like the small changes I made and that I cleared up a few things.

See ya…


	5. Chapter 5 Beta'd

**Authors Note**: Wow! Another chapter, you guys are so lucky that I had no distractions from writing this one.

Now I may receive some bitching about this chapter later but remember, Naruto isn't the only character in this story as others have to get strong as well and I am quite sure that some of you were surprised that I didn't bash Sakura in this story at all, well I decided to have a change of pace concerning her character but hey I still don't normally go for the Naruto/Sakura pairing as it is too overused.

Some of you will notice again that this story is mostly Naruto-centric, yeah I could use some work on that part as well to get some of the other character's screen play in and more entertaining. I will improve later on though, but I do need help.

This chapter has been Proofread and Beta'd

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Chapter Five xXx <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later <strong>

"Stupid perverted old sage." Naruto mumbled as he walked through the forest with so many trees and rocks around him with a turtle shell on his back that weighed 250 kilos; add that to the wrist bands and the leg weights and well, let's just say the first few days of movement were torture for him.

Two weeks ago, he met this old man that offered him training just because of the potential he saw in Naruto. The first thing he did was draw some seals on Naruto at an impressive speed that blocked total access to chakra only leaving him with the small amount he needed to live and breathe and if that wasn't enough, he then gave Naruto an extra 250 kilo's to add to the 600 kilo's he had on and he was just getting used to them only for him to cry in agony when that number changed from 600 to 850 kilos and that much weight alone should have broken his bones but he was lucky to have really strong bones in him and for some reason, he felt like he could get stronger and stronger.

Currently, he was on a small Island that the old man abandoned him on against his will after he was given the task of fetching a small pebble with a unique marking on it but the trees and leaves around him made it difficult for him to find said pebble especially with the small quakes he kept feeling from time to time.

He didn't know why, but he could have sworn that he saw some sort of lizard like reptile with wings once or twice about the size of a reading table, something that somewhat scared him but he put that at the back of his mind as he was currently in the middle of a forest cutting his way through it with his hand though he was really annoyed with the way the leaves slapped his face in retaliation.

Finally exiting the bushy forest behind him, Naruto forgot that he was carrying 850 Kilo's once he saw a sandy beach in front of him with a fresh clean pool of water in the middle and rushed to quickly drink out of it and when he finished with his refreshment he looked up from the lake and shook the water out of his eyes and blinked in surprise and slight fear.

Surrounding this lovely oasis getting a drink of the clean fresh water as well were reptiles of different sizes and shapes with most of them sprouting a wing on their back. Those claws, those teeth, those jaws, Naruto had never felt so frightened before in his entire life and what's worse he didn't have access to chakra.

He started to quietly back pedal into the forest he came from but unfortunately tripped on something and fell on the turtle shell making him nearly curse out loud only to remember where he was. Quickly getting up despite the weight on his back, Naruto's eyes caught something; a distinctive looking pebble with the kanji for 9 on it and quickly rushing to his price, he grabbed it with an excited look on his face he screamed in joy temporally forgetting the terrors he just saw,

"YES!"

The sound of crows screeching and roars made Naruto pale from head to toe as he completely forgot where he was and seeing a shadow completely covering his figure, Naruto shakily turned to look behind him and he was met with the angry glaring yellow eyes of one of those winged lizard like creatures that had a horn at the end of his maw and wings similar to that of a bat.

The creature's body was suddenly covered in fire as it roared in victory for spotting food before

moving to bite Naruto who suddenly jumped up and ran like there was no tomorrow.

When he saw that old man, he was going to kill him slowly.

-[ A.N: I'm sure some of you already know where he is and what kind of reptiles he saw. If anybody can guess the class of the reptile that Naruto is currently running from, you get the chance to add one girl to his harem. ]-

-[ P.S: I will pick the first **TWO** correct answers only. ]-

* * *

><p><strong>The same time<strong>

* * *

><p>*Cling*<p>

You could hear the sound of steel clashing in the resident home of one Naruto Uzumaki but no he wasn't the one making these noises as he was currently fighting for his life while looking for a pebble in a possibly predator infested island. No, the person making these noises well persons actually were two Genin that were currently training with the matriarch of the house; one as per Naruto's instructions and the other as by the matriarch's own free will.

These girls had long pink hair and lavender hair respectively and they were in nothing but their bra and underwear in their respective colors each with both currently standing on water as they threw Kunai upon Kunai at each other.

Should any male walk in here right now they would die in a massive nose bleed as both girls were developing figures that would make other girls their age envious especially with the surprising amount of boob each had even though the lavender haired one's set were slightly larger than the pink haired ones, about a cup larger.

These girls were none other than Sakura Haruno and Hinata No name, both with a desire to make themselves strong shinobi to protect the ones they love and also gain the love of a certain blonde haired boy who was away training at the very moment.

They were currently training in precision right now and even though Sakura was a bit behind Hinata, she was slowly catching up to the former Hyuga who also had the desire to show her clan how badly they messed up and it was 15 minutes ago that their match started.

Sakura had a great time on her date with Naruto two weeks before. He started with a home cooked meal that surprised her as she was the one that asked for the date so she should have been the one to cook it.

He then took her around the village showing her the sights, how beautiful it was and some of his personal spots like the Hokage heads and a lovely waterfall scenery that just made her heart melt. He even took her to another area where he sometimes spends some alone time, underneath a fully blossomed Sakura tree that made her heart warm at the meaning behind it.

It was her turn to show him some fun so they went to an amusement park though Naruto decided that it would be best if they wore masks but she didn't mind as long as they had fun, and it was something they did indeed have with the amount of rides they had and the night movie afterwards before he escorted her home for the night before he left but not before he received a kiss goodnight from her.

The next day, she came to his home following his directions and was surprised that he lived in a compound fit for a clan and when she asked where he received the money to buy it she was given the 'It's a secret' answer, something that peeved her.

He introduced her to the occupants of the house as she was invited in and she was a bit jealous when she saw Haku was leaving with him. He also introduced her to her fiery redhead/rival Karin and when their eyes met, lightening sparks immediately shot out of them but Sakura got a devious smile on her face and immediately teased her about going on a date with Naruto something that was not too shocking with Karin because she knew she already won round one with the lovely alone time she and Naruto had in the forest.

Introducing Hinata though was a surprise to her and when Naruto said he was also surprised at her presence here when he knew she was glad that she wasn't the only shocked one and when she asked about the training, Naruto told her that it would be Haku's job to train her and when Haku accepted the offer she explained to Hinata whom she was already helping train, that she would be having a sparring partner and thus that was how the two started their harsh training under Haku.

Since then, Sakura had improved in her defense and speed, only slightly though while Hinata was still working on her stance as it was not still perfect but those weren't the only things the two were working on, they were also working on their medical abilities, it was something Sakura had a head start over Hinata but it didn't matter to them who had the head start or not as it was the skills that mattered.

"Alright, that's enough." Haku said from her position on the lake they were standing on and both girls stopped their sparing in the water. Haku brought out a pair of Chakra papers and walked to the two of them. "Using these papers, we will know what you're elementally inclined to so that we can start working on your respective elements." Bringing out a third one she placed it between her index and middle finger and ran her chakra through it and waited for results.

It was moments later that the paper equally split in half before both half's got soggy and then froze on her palm "As you can see, I have what is called a Kekkei Tota, a genetic anomaly that allows me to easily combine both my wind and water element and create Ice." Haku explained.

"But because you have a specific element doesn't mean that you'll only set your sights in training in that particular element." Bringing out a fourth chakra paper, she placed it on her right hand and added chakra to it and while it did get the same results at first, there was a small session where you could see dust in it.

"It is because I have started my training on earth that you see that session covered in dust but enough explanation for now, let's see your

elements."

Hinata was the first to go and as she did, her paper became soggy before it crumpled something that surprised her as all Hyuga she knew were earth elemental and it was that element the Junken strongly supported.

"From what I've heard about Hyuga, they should only be earth elementals but for you to have not one but both water and lightning while not having earth, it's no wonder your traditional fighting style doesn't work for you." Haku explained before she motioned for Sakura to do the same.

Sakura did the same thing Hinata did and she was met with a surprising result as well; the paper turned to dust only to turn to ash only seconds later.

"It seems Sakura that you have an equal amount of both Earth and Fire elements with earth being your primary element. Wait here." Haku went to receive some scrolls containing information on the elements they have and it was then Sakura asked,

"How come you have scrolls in all the elements?" She didn't know that they did, it was just an observation seeing as Haku was training in earth, wind and water. But for her to bring out scrolls on lightning and fire… well you see her point.

"Over the years, Naruto managed go gather himself a vast collection of jutsu to train," Haku explained as she handed each girl a scroll containing information on their element "and even though he does have a library of jutsu, he doesn't know all of them, he instead can currently use about 5 jutsu from each main element."

"But isn't it nearly impossible to have access to all elements?" Sakura asked Haku.

"Normally yes," Haku answered "but as I said before, just because you have a natural affinity to one or two elements doesn't mean you can't practice those elements you have no natural affinities for."

Sakura nodded before Haku turned to Hinata and spoke "With your water element, you can improve your defensive jutsu and with the lightning element, you can improve your attack jutsu like for instance, you can add lightning to your _**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**_ to make a more deadly attack, I think something like _**Raiton: Hakke Rokujuyon Rai-Sho**_ or something along those lines."

"Or I could make a new water jutsu based on the rotation my former clan has…" Hinata said with a thoughtful look on her face "Thanks for the idea, I better get started right away!"

As Hinata left the training room Haku turned to Sakura who was busy reading the scroll she was handed and she spoke "I guess I don't need an explanation on the possibilities you have with those scrolls…"

"No thank you." Sakura said thanking Haku for her help "I just wish my sensei paid this much attention to every member of my team instead of just Sasuke." Hmm, she almost missed adding –kun to his name but that lost its meaning earlier on.

"I still don't know how he gets away with what he does."

"Maybe it's because its Sasuke he's training, that they just don't care." Sakura said with a shrug and Haku had to agree with her on that one before she walked away from the room leaving Sakura alone in her brainstorming.

* * *

><p>In a dark area in the village, two figures were currently speaking about some certain plans that involved the village they are in currently.<p>

It took time and effort but the planner was able to get his subordinate to gather all the information he needed on each of the Ninja of this village, new and old seeing as the planner was a missin-nin of the village but what he didn't know is that someone was already planning a counter against his plan.

"Kabuto, what is the current status of the plan?" the first one asked his subordinate, Kabuto Yakushi, a current finalist for the Chunin exams.

"My Lord, everything is going as planned though the shinobi from Suna seem too excited to want to rid the nations of this village." Kabuto said to his master "And as you requested for her punishment, Kin's body is being used as one of the host for the reincarnation jutsu."

"Such a shame that Dosu and Zaku had died by the hands of Sasuke, as they would have made excelent bodies for the Reincarnation jutsu as well. but that plan can be easily replaced so no worries there and perhaps, those excited shinobi should learn some patience." The first chuckled at that before he smirked in the darkness "Tell those excited shinobi that should anything happen to jeopardize our plan of attack, that it is their village that will suffer alongside this one and believe me when I say it will be easy to get rid of their pathetic sand box."

"Hai lord Orochimaru." Kabuto responded with a slight bow before he faded away from the smirking shinobi that slithered his long tongue like a snake,

"Soon sensei, this village and those you hold dear will suffer for the betrayal that I received Kukukukukukukukukuku…" He cackled into the darkness as the scene faded away.

* * *

><p>*Boom!*<p>

Sasuke was holding his left hand and panting as he looked at the rock he stabbed with the new lightning move he was taught by Kakashi who was standing behind him with a smile on his masked face.

Yes, it took time and effort but he was able to help Sasuke learn one of his most prized possessions, the Chidori - he doesn't know that Naruto knows his Raikiri and improved it - and with this, he was sure to beat the unknown factor that is Menma Uzukaze even though he had the strangest feeling that Menma reminded him of somebody else.

Removing his hand Sasuke performed the necessary hand signs, once more coating his right hand with lightning chakra and back flipped before facing an untouched rock formation before rushing and stabbing it with all the force he can muster before removing it again and as he went through the hand signs once more he screamed in pain before holding his neck where the mark resided.

"Looks like you can perform the Chidori twice before you run out." Kakashi said as he flipped a page from his book while glancing to his student "Let's do more chakra exercises to increase your reserves so that you can perform the moves more than twice in a row."

Sasuke smirked at what was said. Yes, this was what he wanted and he could feel it in his bones, he was getting stronger and stronger. Just wait Naruto, you will be left in the dust if there's anything he could do about it.

* * *

><p>Shivering in fear from the amount of predators he had to evade, Naruto was currently hiding in a cave from all the terrible dragons that wanted him for a meal; yeah that's right dragons.<p>

He immediately knew what they were once they started to shoot fire from their mouth at him much to his shock and awe. How he ended up in a dangerous island like this he didn't know but he knew that the old man had something to do with it. It would be awesome though if he had the summoning scrolls for dragons.

He crawled out of the cave he was in only to slide and tumble down a slope he somehow caught himself in before he reached the ground with a thud and was suddenly glad that there was no dragon in sight.

Looking up, Naruto saw a small lake and quickly went to drink gulps of water to quench his thirst again. All this running can make someone like him thirsty. Hearing lapping, Naruto turned to see a dark blue dragon that was knee length in height as he stood on his four legs and if he guessed, about the same height as him if he stood straight on two legs. It had really long wings and a tail and to be honest, he was sort of amazed with how it looked this close to him without attacking him like all the rest.

As he made his first few steps towards it, he winced at the twig that snapped alerting the dragon of his presence causing Naruto to fall on his ass in fear as the dragon saw him and glared at him with his yellow eyed before he roared and flew away from him making the blond sigh in frustration. He knew though that if any of the predators caught wind of his trapped body here, he would be dead.

Just one month to go before he was out of this mess.

Oh how he wished he was able to use his sharingan to burn his way through as well.

* * *

><p>Delegates around the elemental nations coming to this tournament once a month every 6 months just to see children beat the shit about each other, to some of them that was what the Chunin exams meant but to some others, it would be showing the might and strategic genius of their respective village.<p>

Currently standing in the middle of the arena were the 9 candidates that were all qualified to be in the arena. The emotions of their faces varied from serious to laid-back as the proctor meanwhile was explaining the rules for the exams. The crowd cheered in excitement as seven of the fighters left to wait in their booth while two were left. These two were none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Two former classmates of the Konoha academy.

Standing apart from each other while facing the other, Genma, the exam proctor looked at both of them with his slightly excited eyes, "Are both fighters ready?"

"I'm sure I can take the dope, I mean come on, what happened two months ago was just a fluke." Kiba Inuzuka arrogantly stated wearing his normal shinobi attire as he punched his palm with Akamaru barking in agreement on his head under his hooded coat . "Just start the match so that I can show everyone just how easy this will be!"

"…" Naruto just shrugged nonchalantly and waved his hand for the proctor to continue on. Contrary to what he wore two months ago, Naruto now had on a pair of white baggy trousers that were tucked into a pair of blue martial arts shoes with a pair of bandages assisting it. Tied around his waist was a blue Gi belt; both ends of the belt reaching his knee. On his arms were black wrist bands and he wore on his torso a black short sleeve shirt underneath a blue knee length sleeveless Chinese martial arts kimono with a golden Chinese dragon drawn on it. His bangs were a bit longer and the back of his spiky hair was tied in a ponytail reminding some people of another blonde with a similar hair style and on the back of the Kimono was a large circle with the kanji for turtle sewn in the middle.

This outfit was a gift from Master Roshi for graduating early from his martial arts school, that and two others (which of course I won't have the liberty of easily slipping out). It also helped that he eventually learnt the secret of shadow clones, something he had no idea about, and something he was sure speak to Kakashi about.

"What's the matter, you deaf or something?" Kiba asked Naruto who just simply looked back at him with his cerulean blue eyes. Hearing no response from him, Kiba growled in anger before ordering Akamaru off his resting spot before getting into his clan's fighting stance, something the proctor took as his cue.

"BEGIN!"

"Let's Go Akamaru!" Kiba shouted before he made a hand sign **"Man-beast Transformation!"** A cloud of smoke later, a clone of Kiba was standing on Akamaru's spot taking the same stance as Kiba did before both crouched forward making most of the clan members especially his mother proud at how easily quick this victory is going to be for them; it helped that it will boost the clan's reputation in the village.

"**Gatsuga! (Fang over Fang!)" **

'Wow, didn't waste time huh?' Naruto thought as he saw the two spinning mini tornado's heading towards him. He simply appeared in front of one of the tornado and time slowed own as he evaded the fast strike and struck Kiba on his gut sending the body to the tree before appearing above the other spinning tornado – with the time still slowing down - and grabbing his opponent's hood before tossing the clone over to Kiba.

The audience just watched in surprise as Naruto was not only able to effortlessly overtake the attack in speed but completely stop it. Even the Inuzuka clan and his sensei were surprised at this turn of events.

"C'mon Kiba, wasn't it you who was gloating a minute ago about how this will be easy?" Naruto taunted to the downed Inuzuka who looked up at him with a growl before he got his partner off him and fed him a pill.

Kiba picked up a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground obscuring Naruto's vision temporarily so he didn't expect to see himself come face to face with the same mini tornado from before… or did he?

Placing his hands in front of his chest with the tip of his fingers touching each other, Naruto just thought of one word **'Repulse!'** He then pushed his hand forward as the invisible wall of chakra escaped his hand and then later pushed it up wards redirecting the mini tornado to the sky and when the other came spinning towards him, Naruto replaced himself with the tornado on the sky causing both partners to hit each other instead, with Naruto remaining suspended on the sky before he slowly landed on the ground on one knee with a soft crouch before getting up and watching as his opponent started to get his bearings.

**Stands **

"How was he able to stop Kiba's move without coming to any damage?" Tsume Inuzuka asked her daughter who was just as surprised as her mother was.

"Apparently news around the grapevine is that he trained with an unbelievable amount of weights that made him even faster than some of the senior ninja in the village, but Kiba better step up soon or he will lose this match." Hana Inuzuka, daughter of Tsume Inuzuka and sister of Kiba spoke to her mom who had a raised eyebrow as she looked to her daughter.

"Hmm, pup better hope that he doesn't lose too badly and with dignity else he'll be getting frisky with the kennels back at home." Tsume said knowing how pointless this match will be if what she heard from her daughter has even slight truth to it.

Hana smirked at what was implied and started to imagine the face of Kiba as he was suffering in the kennels. She should probably bet on that blonde kid though, do they accept any last minute betting?

**With Sakura **

Sakura smiled as she saw her teammate dominate the cocky Inuzuka boy. She was glad that she wasn't the only one in her team that got strong and now she can happily say that she won't need Naruto and Sasuke to be protecting her all the time especially with all the attack and defense jutsu she had learnt. Looking at his state of his clothing, Sakura couldn't help but drool at the amount of muscles Naruto was showing right now,

"Um, Sakura?"

Snapping from her thoughts, she saw that it was Ino who called her looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"You're drooling." Ino blandly stated causing Sakura to blush in embracement before she quickly wiped her mouth. Ino meanwhile smirked as she knew why her friend was drooling and she also had to admit that Naruto did indeed look hot. She hoped to spend some time with him during this two month break but unfortunately he was nowhere to be found in the village "So did you find out where Naruto was these past two months?"

"Yeah, apparently, he was stranded on an Island filled with monsters and no access to chakra. He said that a crazy bald headed perverted old man who turned out to be a good trainer at the end placed him there."

"What was he doing on that Island?"

"Can you believe it, he said that he had to look for a pebble with the kanji for 9 drawn on it and if he didn't find it he would have remained on that island but luckily for him, two weeks later he somehow found it."

"What kind of teacher would do that to his student?"

"I don't know Ino," Sakura said before looking back to the match at hand "but Naruto did say that he was taught some cool techniques." She smiled at remembrance of how excited his look was when he told her about that and when she did ask what it was, he told her that she would find out later.

"I wish I had a dedicated teacher instead of one that does nothing but smoke all day and play shogi." Ino mumbled and Sakura had to chuckle knowing exactly what Ino meant.

**Back to the match **

"That's it, I've had enough!" Kiba said to Naruto as he stood in front of the blond panting a bit calling Akamaru to his side "Let's see you dodge my new technique!" He threw Akamaru another pill that had his fur growing red before Kiba made a hand sign with his hands "One more time Akamaru! **Inuzuka-Ryu: Jinyu Konbi Henge: Sotoro! (Inuzuka-style: Man-beast Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf!)"**

In a giant puff of smoke gone were the forms of Kiba and Akamaru and in its place was a large, white two headed wolf that made the Inuzuka clan members in the arena proud while Naruto just stood in front of the wolf staring up at it with a calm look as it roared in his face before it stood on all fours.

Using one of its paws it tried to crush Naruto who just rolled out of the way much to its annoyance. Trying again, the wolf smashed and smashed missing the blonde each time because of how fast he was evading him.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking of a way to beat Kiba in this surprisingly new form. He smirked at the devious idea he just had and thanked all the gods for him bringing that plastic bottle of water and then sealing it in a scroll.

Removing the bottle of water from its prison, Naruto ducked under another swipe of the claws from the giant dog before he threw the bottle water on the wall unsealing the lid causing water to spill out. He appeared with a shushin in front of the bottle while the dog was distracted and started weaving through handsigns as fast as he could;

"**Suiton: Daifakufu no Jutsu! (Water Style: Great Waterfall technique!" **

A large torrent of water emerged from the small volume that was provided from the bottle behind Naruto and extended over a large scale before it surges and rises up to several dozen meters high. It then streams down to the ground in one big cascade that somewhat resembles a giant waterfall resembling a huge wave in the process as it hit Kiba and Akamaru.

Many people wondered how much chakra Naruto had to be able to perform this technique but they were surprised when he wasn't done as he quickly followed with another stream of handsigns and screamed out

"**Raiton: Raikyu! (Lightning Style: Lightning ball!)"**

A ball of lightning was sent towards the wolf at an impressive speed much to the shock and fear of some of the Inuzuka members of the crowd as they knew what was going to happen if the ball made contact to Kiba so even though they knew it was in vain, they tried to warn the wolf but it was too late, the ball busted upon contact shocking Kiba and Akamaru in the process and with the water already on them, it only made the shock stronger as water conducts electricity and by the time the two partners were knocked out people smelt burnt fur around the audience much to their disgust, but in the end, the crowd cheered at how exciting

the match was hoping to get more like that.

"Winner by knock out, **Naruto Uzumaki!"**

The crowd cheered even more as Naruto waved his hand at them with a smile on his face before he simply turned around and walked to the competitor booth ignoring the medics and the strange look Hiruzen sarutobi was giving him.

**With the Kage **

"I could have sworn that that boy graduated as the dead last of his class according to the rumors around here," Orochimaru said from beside his ex-sensei in the body of the late Kazekage "but the question is how did he change so much?"

Hiruzen chuckled "Even someone like young Naruto-kun can change within the span of 7 months." He said before he inhaled his pipe and thought 'At least, now Jiraiya can stop complaining about not being able to find you Naruto, though one can't help but wonder where you were during the break.'

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto walked back to the competitors booth feeling really good about himself that he didn't have to reveal moves he shouldn't be capable of doing to the audience. The Chunin exam prelims was a stretch but there, Shinobi's were present, not civilians that would start to question his sudden increase in power and demand for his death quicker and even though he knew that news would probably leak out but then it will only be news, something that will be different.

"**Next match, Hinata vs Neji Hyuga!" **

Ignoring the looks of the others as he walked by, Naruto leaned on the railing of the balcony as he saw both fighters appear in the arena much to the excitement of the crowd if the loud cheering was anything to go by.

Now that she had the chance, he wondered how Hinata would fair against Neji, a prodigy of her clan. He was sure that no matter what, she would show her clan what mistake they made when exiling her and he would only laugh should they demand her readmittance into the clan.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Well this marks the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and I also hope it gave you a glimpse of how strong Naruto and some of the others got during the two month break.

I personally give this chapter a simple rate of 6.5/10 because of the amount of stress I was in when I wrote this chapter but the job of rating and reviewing it falls entirely to you as the audience.

I hope that with this, you will be as excited as I am to see what the next chapter will bring with the match between those two and the only thing I really need to work on is my dialogue.

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it and I still mean what I said with authors note towards the middle of the story.

Remember to give me long reviews and flamers will be reported.

Peace.

Oh and before I forget, no I did not forget about Naruto's sharingan, he still has access to it but right now, I am currently exploring how strong he is without the use of his sharingan. If I wanted him to use the sharingan regularly, I would have titled this story with the cliché title of Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki but no I will not do that.

And another thing, Menma will be a character that I might explore in the future once I get his back story complete so be patient about that though and why his name is Uzukaze instead of Namikaze, well you all should be smart enough to know why.

_**White Emperor Phoenix:- **_Corrected some grammatical mistakes and some other errors.

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
